


Entering the Twilight

by SharaRaizel



Category: Magic Kaitou, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-18 10:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharaRaizel/pseuds/SharaRaizel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pandora has been found, the Black Organization is gone, the KID persona has been retired and all seems to be well with the world... except for the fact that Kaito can't find a way to destroy the blasted jewel! He has other things to worry about however when he's attacked in the middle of an alley late at night by a man out for a taste of his blood... Literally! After being rescued by Hakuba of all people, however, he finds out that the man and his friend aren't as human as they appear and that legends may have a grain of truth in them after all.</p><p>Magic Kaitou & Detective Conan crossover with Twilight. Twilight characters won't make an appearance for a few chapters.</p><p>RATED T for now, but will change to M around chapters 4 or 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burning Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I've been debating about whether to put this up for a while now and just decided to go ahead and post it here. This is the result of watching Breaking Dawn Part 2, reading KaiHaku fics, and finding a promt for a kink meme for a vampire AU. :P
> 
> This obviously takes place after the events of Detective Conan and Magic Kaitou. As for the Twilight portion of the fic (which probably won't appear until chapters 6-8), this takes place around the middle of Breaking Dawn (book-wise). When we do get to the Twilight story/plot, Bella will have just been turned.

### Chapter 1: Burning Alive

Kaito had it. He had Pandora. The only problem now was that he couldn’t get rid of it. It had been nearly half a year since Kaito had found the cursed jewel and retired from being the Kaitou KID, but he was having trouble destroying the damn thing. Nothing he did seemed to put even a scratch on the stone. Tonight he’d even broken into a jewelry-manufacturing factory to use a diamond cutter. Not even that had worked and now he was starting to feel discouraged.

He let out a sigh as he entered a series of alleyways that cut across the city so that he could get home sooner. He had classes tomorrow after all. He’d taken this route hundreds of times during his time as KID running away from the KID Task Force. Every twist and turn was familiar to him as he maneuvered through the maze of interconnected alleys. Out of habit he broke out into a run, racing away from phantom pursuers, a wide smile breaking out as he imagined himself wearing the trademark white suit, monocle, and top hat with his cape flaring out behind him. The Kaitou KID’s uniform had been recently returned to the newly sealed hidden room though. He’d never wear it again. He had no reason to. The Black Organization – and by extension Snake and his men – were long gone thanks to Edogawa Conan – AKA Kudo Shinichi – and his FBI and CIA contacts. Nothing had been more satisfying for Kaito than to be a part of Kudo’s plans and put his father’s murderer behind bars. All that had been left was finding Pandora. To be honest Kaito had never thought that he’d actually find the jewel, so when he had found it he’d been greatly and pleasantly surprised.

But then came the big question. What next? Did he retire KID? Now that his father’s killers were behind bars and Pandora had been found he had no reason to continue being the Kaitou KID. While trying to figure out what to do next, he made a convincing fake replacement jewel and sent it to the museum he’d taken Pandora from. 

His mother had been thrilled to hear that KID’s purpose was finally fulfilled, that her husband’s spirit could rest in peace, and that Kaito could retire and have a more legal and law abiding life. Jii had been equally happy. After seeing those two like that Kaito knew that he had to retire KID. He couldn’t stand to disappoint them. He didn’t want to give up being KID, but he was also tired of the lies. So a week after he’d found Pandora he held a series of heists and gave the Kaitou KID a grand farewell to end the thief’s career on a high note and with a bang. Many of his – Kaitou KID’s – fans had shown up and all of his favorite detectives had been there too. Even the Detective of the West, Hattori Heiji, had come all the way from Osaka to join Hakuba Saguru and a recently un-shrunk Kudo Shinichi in the final chase.  
The final night had been one he’d never forget. It had gone off perfectly. He’d wound Inspector Nakamori and his Task Force up into a frenzy and led them on the biggest chase he’d ever instigated before loosing a barrage of harmless tricks that kept the good officers occupied while he continued with a more exclusive and private chase with his three detectives. Tantei-han (Hattori) had been the first to fall behind. Being rash as usual, the hotheaded Osakan had jumped the gun and ended up triggering a net trap. Tantei-kun (Kudo) had hesitated when he saw his friend all strung up and that allowed Tantei-san (Hakuba) to take the lead in their pursuit. Tantei-han had told Tantei-kun to go on ahead without him. 

To Kaito’s surprise it was Tantei-kun and not Tantei-san who slipped up and fell for one of the booby traps that he had installed on his way up the stairwell. It had been a trip wire of all things to knock his greatest competitor out of the chase. The particular trap that had ensnared the great Heisei Holmes doused it’s victim in glue and glitter that stuck him to the floor. Tantei-san, meanwhile, had actually managed to avoid all of KID’s traps completely. Even six months later, Kaito was still unsure how to feel about his final confrontation as KID and how it had gone with the blond half-Brit. It had certainly been an interesting one though…

~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~

_KID stood on the edge of the museum’s roof gazing up at the night’s prize in the moonlight even though he knew that it was not Pandora. As they say, old habits die hard._

_“So this is the end, is it?”_

_KID glanced over his shoulder, his poker face hiding his surprise at seeing Hakuba instead of Kudo. Out of all three of his detective rivals Kudo had come the closest to catching him. How unfortunate that he wouldn’t have one last chance to face off with the one he considered his greatest rival. He wasn’t missing the soccer balls from hell though, and Hakuba had been his first real challenge when he’d become KID after all. Maybe it was a good thing that KID’s last heist would end in a face off against his original rival. It had been a while since they’d had one of their “chats.”_

_“It is,” KID grinned, spinning around to face his rival with a dramatic flourish of his cape._

_“You found what you were looking for,” the blond mused, stepping out of the shadows cast by the rooftop’s stairwell and joined KID by the edge of the roof._

_“Perhaps,” KID shrugged._

_“I know you did,” Hakuba announced confidently. “Why else would you retire? I can only hope that whatever it took to get what you were looking for was worth it.”_

_“You're not going to chase me one last time Tantei-san?” KID asked, trying to sidetrack him._

_“And what would be the point in that?” Hakuba snorted._

_“Aww,” KID pouted. “Tantei-san, you’re spoiling my fun!”_

_“Sorry to disappoint,” the detective smirked. “I just came to wish you a happy and hopefully law-abiding retirement.”_

_“You’re not going to continue pursuing me?” KID blinked, surprised._

_“Again, what would be the point?” Hakuba shrugged. “Besides, you’re a good person Kuroba. And for what it’s worth, I’m sure your father and predecessor would be proud of you. I was sorry to hear that he’d died. He was a great man even if he had been a thief.”_

_Kaito startled in shock behind KID’s poker face._

_“I also wish you luck in destroying Pandora,” Tantei-san said, looking up at the moon, the light nearly turning the half-Brit’s golden eyes silver. “I can’t imagine that it’ll be easy. Toichi-san didn’t know what he was going to do once he got his hands on it. He even asked me for advice on how to get rid of it, should it ever come into his possession.”_

_“And why would he do that?” KID asked._

_Hakuba only smiled enigmatically, never turning his gaze away from the moon._

_KID could only stand there and stare at the detective. Time seemed to stop in that moment and KID took a chance to actually look at his rival and fellow schoolmate._

_The detective was perfectly relaxed, hands in his trench coat’s pockets, and face smooth and peaceful looking. In the silvery beams of the moon, Hakuba also seemed to take on an unearthly aura. His hair and eyes almost looked silver with skin that was a clear alabaster. All of that combined with the formfitting suit and trench coat made the half-Brit look like some gorgeous otherworldly creature from the teen’s native country._

_“So what now Tantei-san?” KID asked, shaking himself out of the daze he’d found himself in over the other’s appearance. “You originally came to Japan to chase me didn’t you? What are you going to do now that I’m retiring?”_

_“Who knows?” Hakuba shrugged. “Graduation is next week, so I’ll stick around long enough to graduate with you, Nakamori-chan and Koizumi-chan. But after that? I’m not sure.”_

_“Still insist that I’m that poor Kuroba boy?” KID smirked._

_Hakuba finally looked away from the night sky and gave him a deadpan expression. Golden eyes glinting eerily in the city’s lights and adding to the illusion that Hakuba wasn’t of this world._

_“Don’t insult me Kuroba,” he spoke lowly. “I’ve known since the beginning that it was you. Who else could find and use Toichi-san’s KID gear and resemble him so well that practically no one noticed that you were a different KID?”_

_“And how are you so sure that Toichi-san was my predecessor?” KID demanded._

_“It’s elementary, really,” Hakuba gave him another enigmatic smile. “I met him back in London during one of his first heists. You’ll have to ask me about it sometime.”_

_“One of his first heists?” KID frowned. “That’s impossible. Even if Kuroba Toichi had been KID, he’d have made his début before you were even born.”_

_Hakuba only smirked, shaking his head._

_“As I said, you’ll have to ask me about it sometime. I’m sure you’d like to know more about him. But for now, I believe that it’s time for you to bid your adoring fans farewell.”_

_KID frowned and looked out at the sea of people spread out before him filling entire blocks surrounding the museum to see his final heist. He turned back to demand an answer from Hakuba about his father, but the blond was already gone without a trace._

~*~*~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~

Even after graduation and the six months that followed, however, Kaito had never managed to find the courage to confront the blond again to talk about his father even though the Half-Brit was still in Japan and attending the same university he was. To do so would mean actually confirming Hakuba’s deductions and having to admit that he’d really been KID the entire time. But maybe it was about time that he sought the blond out. Hakuba had mentioned that his father had gone to him for advice on how to destroy Pandora after all and by now he was getting pretty desperate. There was always Koizumi, the local witch, but he’d rather face Hakuba than her.

Nodding to himself Kaito pulled his mind out of his meandering thoughts and realized that his legs had already started leading down the passages that would take him to the Hakuba manor. But just as he was reaching the end of the alley maze he found himself flying backwards. He’d collided with something, but it had happened too quickly for him to see what it was. The air rushed out of his lungs as he impacted against one of the alley’s walls. Before he could recover he was pinned to the wall by a pair of incredibly strong hands.

“What’s this?” a musical male voice mused. “A little kiddy wandering the streets at night?”

Kaito managed to pry his eyes open and froze. There was a tall slim handsome looking man staring down at him hungrily with dark red eyes that were nearly black.

“You’ll do,” the man mused after giving him a quick apprizing gaze. “I could use a snack. It’s been a while since I fed. Too bad though… you’re kind of cute looking.”

What?

Kaito wasn’t sure what the man was going on about, but for the first time in a long time he was scared. Truly scared. There was something about this man that just screamed predator and he wanted to get away from him. He tried to wriggle out of the man’s grasp, but he might as well have been trying to move a stone wall.

“Well aren’t we feisty,” the man smirked, licking up the side of Kaito’s neck. Kaito shivered. Not just because the man was licking him, but also because the guy’s tongue was unusually cold.

And then the man bit into his neck hard and there was excruciating pain as the man began to drink his blood. Kaito screamed, trying his best to move the man off of him, but he was held down, a cold unyielding hand grabbing his head and holding it aside to expose his neck further.

And then the man was gone just as suddenly as he’d come and Kaito found himself sliding down the wall and collapsing to the alley floor. He could hear animalistic snarls and growls and now it was his assailant that was screaming. There were loud cracking and tearing sounds and soon the man’s scream’s ceased and was replaced with the crackling of fire. Roughly a minute later someone’s firm cold hands were holding the sides of his face. For a moment Kaito was scared that his assailant had come back, but the touch was gentle. Prying his eyes open Kaito found himself staring up at Hakuba, the very person he’d been on his way to see. The blond’s golden eyes were shining with fear and worry.

“Kuroba?”

Kaito opened his mouth to respond but then the sore aching pain in his neck was replaced with a burning sensation and he gasped, whimpering as the feeling increase.

“No…” he barely heard Hakuba gasp, pressing a hand over the bite on Kaito’s neck. The cool skin of the other soothed the pain for a couple seconds, but the burning continued.

“Hakuba,” he cried, clutching at the other teen’s forearms.

Hakuba shushed him, hands moving over him frantically, trying to sooth him. But then the half-Brit froze, going completely still for a few seconds. Kaito strained his hearing, trying to push past the pain, but he couldn’t pick up whatever it was that had alarmed the other teen. 

“Shit,” the Brit swore.

The next thing that Kaito was aware of, he was gathered up in Hakuba’s arms and it felt as if they were flying. He wondered if he was in so much pain that he was hallucinating. He couldn’t really focus on anything more though because the burning in his neck was steadily spreading throughout his body, working its way across his chest. He didn’t know how long he’d been out of it, but by the time he was conscious of what was going on again he found himself being set down by Hakuba in a forest. The blond quickly turned around and Kaito saw three new figures approach them: one man and two women. All three of them looked like they belonged on a runway or in a fashion magazine. When they spoke, he couldn’t hear them well enough to understand what they were saying to Hakuba over the roar of the blood rushing through his veins as the pain in his neck began to spread, but their voices were had a musical quality to them like the man who’d attacked him. One of the woman looked particularly vicious and got in Hakuba’s face, her high soprano voice cussing him out. Then she charged the blond teen in a blur of movement only to be thrown back when Hakuba’s movements also blurred.

The woman didn’t take too kindly to that and neither did her friends, and all three of them charged at Hakuba. Kaito watched with wide eyes – pain temporarily forgotten, restoring his full hearing – as he watched the four cease moving at normal speed. Then – to his horror – he heard a loud snap and a scream as the four darted apart. The first woman that had attacked Hakuba was screaming over a missing arm… an arm that Hakuba had in his grasp before tossing it aside. Kaito stared, dumbstruck at the severed limb. It looked like an arm torn off a stone statue and not of a living person. Looking at the spot where woman’s arm had previously been attached also looked like stone with the way it was cracked and little bits were still crumbling off.

The man and the other woman looked weary now, and were backing away from Hakuba.

“We leave now,” the man’s low baritone voice said in broken Japanese. “The boy your prey.”

The woman next to him nodded.

“NO!” shrieked the first woman. “He killed my Hachi! He killed my mate!”

“Tohru,” the other woman spoke in a soothing alto. “I’m sorry, but-!”

“No! I will avenge him!”

The offended woman charged at Hakuba again.

“Tohru no!” the man and woman cried, but it was too late.

The enraged woman and Hakuba became nothing but a blur of movement again accompanied by growls and snarls. A couple seconds later there was another loud cracking and tearing sound and the woman’s body fell down in a heap, headless. Her head dangled by her hair in Hakuba’s grasp, her face frozen in an enraged snarl.

“Tohru!” the remaining woman cried, rushing forward, but was held back by the man.

Hakuba tossed the head down with the rest of the body. With his back turned to him Kaito couldn’t see what expression Hakuba had on his face, but whatever it was, was enough to scare the man and remaining woman.

“Will you choose to avenge her as well?” Hakuba asked in a chillingly neutral voice.

“No,” the man shook his head. “Tohru was fool.”

“She was my sister!” cried the woman.

“My condolences,” Hakuba said bowing slightly. “But even so, you all came after my friend in my territory. Leave now and be grateful I don’t end your existences as well.”

The man nodded eagerly and pulled his woman along, the two of them vanishing in a flash of movement.

Kaito watched numbly as Hakuba’s tense posture relaxed and he went about collecting the dead stone woman’s body parts. Then he succumbed to the burning pain again. He could faintly hear more tearing sounds and assumed that Hakuba was ripping the woman’s body apart even more.

For what felt like forever, Kaito eased in and out of consciousness. The burning only continued to get worse as the fire running through him seemed to consume him completely. Because not only was it spreading to every part of his body, it grew in strength and intensity the moment every millimeter of him was on fire. The flames consuming him became hotter and hotter to an unbelievable high. Kaito liked to think than throughout his career as KID he’d been in a lot of pain before and had built up a high tolerance, but this… this was hell. There was nothing worse than this. He’d rather have Snake shoot him a hundred – no, a thousand – times than suffer this.

He wanted to die. Wanted this pain to end. He wished that Hakuba would just rip him to pieces like he had with the woman and end it already. He screamed and writhed, but it did no good so he curled into a tight ball and whimpered and cried as he burned from the inside out.

Kaito didn’t know how long he’d been burning inside his own body, but gradually he began to grow aware of his surroundings again. He could think about more than just the pain. He could analyze what had started this. He could think back to his attack and figure out the reason why the woman Hakuba had ripped apart had been mad. She’d said that Hakuba had killed her mate, and the only person Kaito could think of was the man that had attacked him. Bit him. Tried to kill him. The man Hakuba must have saved him from. The man that Hakuba must have killed just like he’d killed that Tohru woman. He wasn’t sure what to think about that. Hakuba – Mister Righteous Detective – had killed someone – Two someones… who hadn’t been human… 

The next thing Kaito became aware of was that his hearing had started working again. He could hear the rustling of trees, birds chirping, the sound of a nearby stream running, and Hakuba as he spoke to him, trying to calm him. The blond didn’t talk about anything of consequence, but his low tenor was soothing, and Kaito found himself appreciating the sound of it. He’d never really noticed how beautiful the half-Brit’s voice really was – he’d just assumed that it had always been the foreign accent that made the girls in their classes go nuts over the Londoner. Hakuba’s voice was music in and of itself and Kaito enjoyed it immensely whenever the blond got bored of talking and would sing. Then Kaito could truly appreciate the blond’s lyrical voice. No wonder the girls in their class had been so obsessed with him.

Occasionally he could feel a light pressure against his skin as a hand stroked his cheek, ran through his hair, or held his hand. Accompanied by that lovely sounding voice, Kaito was able to keep himself from drowning in the never-ending fire that consumed him.

Then the burning pain raging through him started to change and that was both good and bad. The good part was that Kaito could feel his fingers and toes again as the pain started to gradually retreat from his limbs. The bad thing about this was that the pain only seemed to be relocating to his throat and heart. He was parched. His throat was so dry it felt like it was made up of unquenchable tongues of fire. And the burning in his heart was even worse. His heart was beating rapidly, too fast to be healthy. He was surprised he hadn’t died of a heart attack by now. And even though Kaito didn’t see how it was possible, the pain in his chest surrounding his heart only continued to get worse as the burning retreated from his hands and feet and then from his head, arms and legs, leaving them blissfully cool.

Kaito could hear himself keening, screaming as the pain seemed to reach it’s peek. That roaring fire that had been consuming him for hours, days, weeks, months, years – Kaito didn’t know – exploded in his chest in the worst spike of pain yet. The fire scorched, constricting around his heart forcing it to beat faster and faster until suddenly it stopped. The pain had stopped. His heart had ceased beating… and yet he was still alive. Kaito took a moment to comprehend this impossible fact while also reveling in the numb and cool feeling that now soothed his tortured body. And then he opened his eyes, uncurled his body from the tight ball he’d been in and gazed around him in wonder.


	2. New Sensations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito experiences all the new sensations that comes with being a vampire and goes hunting for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: T for violence and yaoi boy on boy hotness (and shameless ripped off material from Twilight's Breaking Dawn)

### Chapter 2: New Sensations

Everything was unbelievably clear. It was like someone had hooked him up with a pair of high definition contact lenses. Even the tiniest of details stood out. He could see every vain in every leaf in the trees above him, he could hear the music of the wind rustling through them, and the soft snap as a branch came loose and fell elegantly to the ground. Kaito inhaled in awe, but then paused in confusion. The action felt wrong. It took him a couple seconds to comprehend why before realizing that he didn’t get any relief from the action as one would when getting that needed air. It was strange because his lungs weren’t waiting for it. He held his breath for a long time – five minutes to be exact – but he didn’t feel the burn that told him he needed to breath. It would appear that he didn’t need air, but after taking in another breath he found that he liked it. He liked air. Breathing felt good and much more comfortable than holding his breath had.

Then he heard a beautiful chuckle and turned to face Hakuba who was standing a good five meters away from him. Hakuba looked even more handsome to Kaito’s better seeing eyes. The blond’s hair looked like silk strands of gold, his skin clear and soft looking, and those golden eyes were captivating and much more beautiful than any jewel he’d ever stolen as KID. Those eyes were bright with laughter and amusement, as if nothing were wrong.

And then some new instinct seemed to kick in and Kaito found himself looking everywhere, looking for any sign of danger. He calmed down quickly enough though because Hakuba didn’t appear to be concerned, standing there relaxed like he had the night of Kaitou KID’s last heist.

Kaito faced Hakuba again, but then got preoccupied with the way his body moved. The instant he’d thought to face Hakuba, he was already facing the other teen. There was no amount of time used up in completing the action. The movement had been instantaneous as if he hadn’t moved at all. Kaito stared up at Hakuba in bewilderment and watched as the blond approached him cautiously. He was confused by how slow the other moved, but marveled at the grace in those simple steps as they seamlessly flowed together.  
“Kuroba?” Hakuba called out softly to him.

Kaito found that he couldn’t answer his friend right away because he was so captivated by the music in that voice. How the British accent was much more pronounced and alluring to his higher functioning ears. How the accent was also layered with the subtle tones of other accents that were hidden underneath. It was a spectacular blend of European lilts that weaved together into the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard.

“Kuroba? I’m sorry. I know that it must be disorienting for you with all the new sensations, but you’re fine. Everything will be fine. I know you’re confused and I promise to do my best to answer all of your questions.”

Kaito cocked his head to the side and was briefly distracted by the quick and seemingly non-existent movement it took to do that. Then he tried to figure out which of the many questions tumbling through his head he wanted to ask first. He watched curiously as Hakuba reached out tentatively to stroke his fingers across Kaito’s cheek. Kaito marveled at how smooth Hakuba’s skin felt against his. It was like satin and as soft as the finest downy feather. He also noticed how the half-Brit’s skin was no longer cold to the touch as it had been the night he was attacked. The simple touch tingled and felt electric, jolting through his face, down his spine and settled warmly in his gut.

Before he even realized what he was doing, Kaito snatched up Hakuba’s hand and pressed the palm flat against the side of his face, reveling in the touch, the feeling of how Hakuba’s hand seemed just the right size to cup the side of his face. It felt right and as if Hakuba’s hand had been made for this sole purpose. Kaito could feel the hand’s thumb softly rub small circles into his skin just below his eye and sighed. He heard Hakuba chuckle again so he looked up into those captivating eyes. Really, how had he not noticed how gorgeous those eyes were until now?

With his free hand Kaito reached out and touched the side of Hakuba’s face, again marveling at how smooth the blond’s skin was as he caressed the strong jaw line, high cheekbones, delicate golden eyebrows, the straight curve of Hakuba’s nose, and over lips softer than anything he’d ever felt before. He had no words to describe how soft those lips were as he watched them part beneath his questing fingers. He absently wondered how those lips would feel against his own and what the inside of Hakuba’s mouth would taste and feel like. Would it be warm like the one time he’d kissed Aoko, or cold like that creep’s tongue had been when the man had licked up the side of his neck…

Kaito was jolted out of the quickly despairing thoughts surrounding his attack when he felt Hakuba’s hand cover the one he held against Hakuba’s cheek, mirroring their other hands’ positions on Kaito’s face. For a moment – two-thirds of a second really – they just stood there staring at each other and holding each other’s faces. Then Kaito surged forward, body acting on his previous thought and kissed Hakuba. Hakuba froze for one long second before kissing him back and that only made Kaito want more. It felt amazing. He savored the feel of those impossibly soft lips moving against his. He removed his hands from their current positions and reached around to pull Hakuba to him, trying to deepen the kiss. He pried Hakuba’s lips opened with his own and started to explore Hakuba’s mouth with his tongue, loving the taste of the other’s mouth. It was sweet and tasted of something so incredible that he was once again at a loss for words trying to describe it and the sensations he was feeling. He loved that he didn’t need to breath. Air was so over rated right now as he continued to kiss those lips, teasing them with his teeth, sucking on them, nipping at them and enjoying every musical moan that passed through them.

Then Hakuba froze again and worked his arms between them to push him away. Kaito growled, pulling Hakuba even closer, harder. He didn’t want to let the other go.

“Kuro…ba,” Hakuba panted, voice strained.

Kaito snarled, one arm now hooked around the back of Hakuba’s neck, forcing the blond to remain close so that he could continue to kiss those wonderfully soft lips.

“Kaito!” Hakuba gasped painfully, doing his best to pry Kaito off of him.

Reality seemed to snap back into focus for Kaito and he instantly let the other teen go, jumping back a good five meters.

Hakuba took in a deep breath of air as he fell back onto the ground, panting and groaning. Kaito gaped as he saw crack-like fissures running along the side of Hakuba’s neck, feeling dazed when they slowly began to seal themselves back up. Had he done that? The very thought horrified him.

“Oww,” Hakuba winced, as he fingered his neck. “Umm… not that I didn’t enjoy that, but please be a little more careful, Kaito. At the moment you are a lot stronger than I am and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t decapitate me by accident. You are a whole lot stronger than you think.”

“Sorry,” Kaito mumbled, only to blink in surprise at the sound of his voice. It sounded like he was singing.

Hakuba let out a breathy chuckle as he rose to his feet in a flash of movement. Kaito tensed and crouched into a defensive position, only straightening out of it when Hakuba’s hands slowly rose up in the universal gesture that said, “easy there. I’m harmless and I won’t do anything.” Forcing himself to move slowly, Kaito approached Hakuba and tentatively reached out to brush his fingers over the disappearing fissures along the length of Hakuba’s neck. The skin was still soft, but before a crack disappeared he could feel the rough edges before they went smooth into seamless flesh. A hand slowly settled over his and held it gently. Kaito looked up into Hakuba’s face and was surprised to find forgiveness and understanding. Hakuba even leaned forward and brushed those oh-so-soft lips against his forehead.

“I’m fine,” Hakuba whispered before pulling back. “How are you feeling?”

“A little… overwhelmed,” Kaito admitted. “There’s just suddenly so much and everything is so…”

“Much more?” Hakuba suggested helpfully. “It’s like everything has multiplied in detail and suddenly there are so many new sensations. It’s hard to take it all in at first and so easy to get carried away with any particular sensation.”

“Ah… yeah,” Kaito nodded, a sharp jerk of his head.

“You get used to it,” Hakuba smiled and it was one of the most beautiful expressions Kaito had seen on the half-Brit.

Kaito became impulsive again, and kissed the blond a second time – this time, however, he was taking great care with how he went about it. He was too afraid to wrap an arm around the blond’s neck again so this time one arm wrapped itself around Hakuba’s waist and the other reached around and up Hakuba’s back resting between the shoulder blades while his hand held the back of the blond’s head gently, marveling at the light feathery feel of silken hair. Hakuba moaned into the kiss, his own arms encircling Kaito.

When Kaito returned to his senses again he pulled back and gently pried Hakuba away from him, bringing them to the ground so that he could set the other teen down. Hakuba was panting again, yet his face wasn’t flushed. He did look properly dazed though and Kaito found that expression to be so adorable that he had to hold himself back from kissing the other boy again. He settled for nuzzling his cheek against the top of Hakuba’s head.

“Mmm,” Hakuba hummed, pressing the side of his face into Kaito’s collarbone. “We need to stop this if you’re going to get any questions answered. Aren’t you even curious about what sort of creature I am? About what you’ve now become?”

Kaito stopped his affectionate nuzzling, pulled back and looked down at the teen he had cradled in his arms.

“What are you? …What am I?” Kaito hated how lost he sounded.

“ _We_ are vampires,” Hakuba informed him before bitterly adding. “Creatures of the damned, forced to live off of the life blood of other beings.”

Kaito’s gut churned. Vampire?

“But vampires are just a myth. A fairytale,” he protested.

Hakuba snorted and stood up and out of his arms in a flash of movement.

“And the Pandora jewel isn’t a fairytale myth?” he asked. “You’ll find that there is much more to this world than you could possibly imagine. More than all the fairytales in the entire world could ever hope to tell you. Not that you’d want to rely on such fables. Very few of them are even close to being true. I’ll tell you more about our kind later though. I’m sure that you are very thirsty by now.”

And suddenly Kaito was very much aware of the horrible thirst that tore its way through his throat. He reached up and held his throat as if that could stop the burning, but then the strange new feeling of his own skin distracted him again. It was smooth beneath his fingers and yet it was like stone and equally as hard. Distractedly he reached out and felt Hakuba’s neck again and found that it was the same in spite of the fact that it still felt soft to him.

Hakuba took hold of both his hands to get a hold of his attention again.

“You need to hunt Kaito,” the blond told him softly.

Kaito jerked back violently. Hunt?

“I’m not a killer,” Kaito shook his head. “I refuse to kill anyone.”

“You don’t have to kill anyone,” Hakuba informed him in the same soft tone. “Do you think I would have brought you clear out here deep into the Aokigahara forest if that were my intention? Do you think that I’ve gone around killing people to satisfy my own thirst?”

Kaito frowned in confusion before looking up at Hakuba again.

“What do you hunt then if not people?” he demanded.

“Humans aren’t the only ones with blood flowing through their veins Kaito,” Hakuba stated. “While it is true most of our kind stick to a human diet, there are alternatives.”

“What kind of alternatives?” Kaito asked.

“Animals,” Hakuba rolled his eyes as if it were obvious. Now that Kaito thought about it, it kind of was. “Come on. There should be some deer around here somewhere or maybe a bear or two. We might need to leave the Kanto region if we want to get a decent meal, but we should be able to find something to at least hold you over. Maybe we could head north to Kyushu or Hokkaido.”

Kaito only nodded and decided to just go along with what Hakuba suggested since he was obviously the more experienced vampire here. Wow… he just couldn’t get over that. Vampire… he was a vampire now. And _Hakuba_ was a vampire too…

“How long have you been a vampire?” Kaito asked.

“A very long time,” Hakuba sighed heavily. “For so long that I only remember a few moments from my humanity and even those few memories have started to fade.”

Kaito watched as those brilliant golden eyes dulled and suddenly looked so old and sad that he couldn’t help but wonder just how long his friend had lived. They looked so empty and lonely… and then the look was gone as they flashed brilliantly and a coy smirk graced those wonderful lips.

“Enough distracting. You need to hunt. I’ve chased you for the past three years, now it’s your turn to chase me. Try to keep up.”

And then Hakuba was gone in another flash of movement. Kaito tore after him, surprised at his new speed as he hurried after his friend. He was steadily catching up but he started to slow as they reach a wide stream. Hakuba, however, didn’t even hesitate. He simply jumped high into the air, did a gymnast’s Arial Twist and landed on the other side of the stream facing him with a broad grin before racing off again.

“Show-off,” Kaito grumbled. Hakuba must have heard him because even though he couldn’t see the blond he could hear a loud carefree musical laugh ahead of him. Kaito growled and raced forward, jumping high but found himself flying forward much further and faster than expected. He cleared the stream easily and ended up forty meters into the woods on the other side. He had calculated that well but ended up crashing _through_ eight trees. He turned around and watched in shock as the eight tall and sturdy looking things snapped and fell away from his path of trajectory, leaving a clear trail of destruction in his wake. Suddenly everything felt surreal and looked so fragile. He could feel the raw massive energy tingling within his new body and realized that Hakuba had been right. He _was_ a lot stronger than he thought. Superman strong it would seem.

“Kaito?”

Kaito whirled around and instinctively looked up to see the blond crouched on a branch halfway up a tall tree.

“Ah,” Kaito frowned, looking back at the broken trees he’s knocked over. If he could do that to _trees…_

Then Hakuba was suddenly in front of him, holding his face between his hands in a strong grip, forcing him to look into those golden eyes.

“It’s alright. They’re just trees,” Hakuba murmured. “Relax. You’re over thinking it. Just relax and let your body react. The movements should come naturally.”

Kaito nodded, carefully placing his hands over Hakuba’s. Hakuba rolled his eyes.

“ _I_ am not that fragile,” he snorted, pulling his hands away.

To prove his point, Hakuba darted over to a nearby tree and delivered a low round house kick to it’s base, cutting the tree clean off it’s base and pushed it over with a simple touch from his pinky.

“But all the same lets try not to raze this forest to the ground,” Hakuba smirked. “We’re supposed to be hunting after all.”

And then Hakuba was off again. Kaito couldn’t believe how fast the blond was. He’d obviously been holding back BIG time during KID heists. However, Kaito knew that he was stronger than the blond was – had even been told so by Hakuba himself – so Kaito added more force to his stride and found himself flying after the blond. He was still a little worried about running into more trees, but he forced himself to relax and just go with it and suddenly everything was so much clearer and easier. Things seemed to slow down around him and it felt like he was running through a picture, absorbing every little detail he passed. His body effortlessly bounded forward and soon he found himself running next to Hakuba. The blond let out a joyous laugh and Kaito could help letting out one of his own.

Running like this was exhilarating! Even better than flying on his glider. He knew that he should be feeling tired after running flat out like he was, but air glided in just as easily through his lungs as it would if he were taking a leisurely stroll. Even as they whipped by branches, they didn’t sting. Instead it felt just as gentle as Hakuba’s caress had been. It was so strange, but so wonderful at the same time. Kaito found himself pushing his body further and let out a whoop as he passed Hakuba and realized that it was the blond who was now trying to keep up with him.

“Kaito,” he heard Hakuba call and suddenly Kaito stopped, realizing that Hakuba was no longer running.

He turned around and raced back to join the blond who was leaning against a tree. Kaito watched him, looking puzzled.

“Were you going to stay in Aokigahara or did you really want to leave the Kanto region and go to Kyushu or Hokkaido?” the half-Brit smirked.

“Sorry,” Kaito smiled sheepishly. “Got a little carried away. We’re supposed to hunting, right? …What exactly are we hunting?”

“Deer,” Hakuba smiled. “I thought we’d try something easy for your first time.”

Kaito mulled that over, pouting a bit at doing anything that was considered easy, but he was too thirsty to argue. That dry burn in his throat was back again with a vengeance.

“Where?” he asked, looking around.

“Stand still,” Hakuba ordered, pulling away from the tree he was leaning on and came to stand behind Kaito and placed his hands lightly on his shoulders. “And close your eyes,” he murmured in Kaito’s ear. “Listen carefully. What do you hear?”

Kaito did as he was told and allowed every sound he could hear wash over him. He could hear everything from the muted twittering of birds in the distance, the bubbling of the stream they’d jumped earlier, and the sound of branches rubbing, rustling, and snapping against each other. And then he heard it, his hearing focusing on that area ahead of them. It was a lake with soft waves crashing and sighing on the shore, the sweet smell of damp dew-covered grass in the very early morning. There was the soft thudding sound of hooves, the splashes of a tongue lapping up dew and the soft crunch of grass being eaten and then the loud heavy thumping of a heart that now held his complete and utter attention as it pumped thick streams of blood…

The thirst in Kaito’s throat increased ten-fold.

“By the lake ahead of us,” he growled, a little shocked at how harsh his voice sounded.

“Good,” Hakuba practically purred in his ear. “Now… wait for the breeze again. What do you smell?”

Kaito wanted to say “you” – Hakuba’s warm spicy honey melon, lemon tea, and cinnamon smell – but there was also the smell of the trees, grass, moss, and all those other earthy scents surrounding them. He forced himself to focus again, seeking out that spot ahead of them to smell the fresh lake water that was surprisingly unappealing to him even in his tortuously growing thirst. He focused on the sound of that beating heart and the smells surrounding that. It was a warm smell, rich and tangy, and so much stronger than all of the nature smells surrounding it, and yet it was almost as unappealing as the lake water.

Hakuba chuckled and Kaito knew that he must have made a disgusted face.

“It takes some getting used to, but it’s much better than the alternative,” Hakuba informed him.

Kaito shivered. No, he wasn’t going to kill people. He’d much rather eat the stinky deer than do that.

“What now?” he asked.

“Whatever you feel like doing,” Hakuba murmured. “Don’t think about it. Just follow your instincts.”

And then Hakuba’s hands as well as the rest of him were gone. It was like a leash had been removed and Kaito let himself drift, barely even awear of his movements as his body instinctively fell into a hunter’s crouch and stalked through the forest as he approached the lake. He paused at the edge of the woods and eyed his prey. It was a doe that was grazing in the grey dawn. Kaito focused solely on that deer and the hot warm pulsing in its neck. Kaito could feel his throat tighten as he tensed and prepared to pounce. A second later and he was on the deer, pinning it to the ground and sank his teeth into its throat, jaws locking easily over the pulse point. It was effortless to bite through the fur, skin and muscles. The flavor wasn’t especially appealing, but the blood that flowed into his mouth was hot, wet and it soothed his raging thirst. He drank eagerly, draining it dry. The warmth of the blood rushed throughout his entire body heating him up from the inside out.

He pouted when the deer was bone dry. He was still thirsty. He heard Hakuba’s melodic chuckle and looked up to see his companion resting leisurely in the trees.

“Not bad. You didn’t even get any blood on you. Not a drop wasted,” the blond mused.

“Why am I still thirsty?” Kaito asked.

“Because you’re young,” Hakuba grinned, jumping out of his tree.

Kaito automatically watched how graceful the movement was. Everything about the half-Brit was suddenly graceful and captivating to watch. Did he move like that now?

“We could try to find another if you’d like,” Hakuba suggested. “There aren’t many animals to feed off of here in Aokigahara though, so maybe we’d be better off going some place else. We would have to pass by some human populated areas though. If we were to leave Aokigahara, would you be able to make it?”

Kaito thought about it for a moment. He was still thirsty, but it wasn’t as bad as it had been before draining the deer.

“Maybe one more before trying someplace else?” he suggested tentatively.

Hakuba’s understanding smile was enough for an answer.

They were off again then, skirting around the lake – Lake Motosu if Kaito wasn’t mistaken – and then they were back in the forest, racing through the trees heading east – if Kaito’s sense of direction was working right – before going south. Kaito could see Mount Fuji growing closer as they practically flew over trails and paths and the occasional rice paddy whenever they left the forest to race over open ground, but Hakuba was good at keeping them away from houses and buildings and busy roads and such. Not that there were many people out and about at the moment. Kaito judged that it was near four or five in the morning if the grey sky was any indication with a gradually growing light in the east.

They were now in the woods just north of Mount Fuji in the heavily forested region. As they were running, an interesting smell caught Kaito’s attention. He stopped instantly and allowed the smell to flow over him. He changed direction and took off running in a hunter’s crouch. He sensed rather than heard Hakuba stop and chase after him, ghosting behind quietly. A few seconds later and Kaito could hear the heavy thud of big paws. This animal’s scent was warm and much more appealing than the deer. Kaito took to the trees and continued stalking his new prey from above until he could see a lumbering black bear as it made it’s way through the forest. It was bigger than any of the black bears he’d seen at the zoo and twice the size of the doe he’d hunted earlier.

With a light jump Kaito fell through the air and landed on the bear’s back. The bear reared up onto it’s hind legs, but Kaito held firm and tore into it’s neck. The bear fell forward and rolled around trying to dislodge him, but Kaito wasn’t having any of that. With a sharp twist of his hands the bear was pinned and it roared as Kaito began to drink it’s blood. Again the blood was hot and wet, this time tasting so much sweeter than the deer’s. The bear’s struggles grew weaker the more he drank, its roars choking off into a gurgling whine until it died. Kaito drank all he could from the bear and felt much more satisfied this time when he’d finished consuming every last drop.

“Typical. You’re a natural.”

Kaito looked up and spotted Hakuba perched on top of a large rock.

“It smelled and tasted better,” Kaito blurted as he looked down at the dead husk that once was a living creature. “Why is that?”

“Because deer are herbivores,” Hakuba explained. “Bears aren’t. Carnivores smell more like humans and taste better because of it. It’s a poor and lacking substitute for human blood, but for those of us who choose to hunt animals instead of humans, predator animals taste best.”

Kaito nodded as he thought that over. Then he became gradually awear of a scent to the west. Deer again. Even though he’d already had so much to drink the thirst flared again. It wasn’t nearly as intense as it had been before but still… Gods… was it ever going to stop?

“Would you like some more?” Hakuba asked. “I wouldn’t mind a snack myself.”

Kaito shrugged. He wanted more, but he could tell that he didn’t need any more.

“It’s a small herd,” Hakuba mused, head facing the sky. “We could have one or two more before we stop and try to figure out what to do next.”

Kaito nodded. That sounded good to him. He followed Hakuba again, but this time the blond took the lead in the hunt, participating this time instead of just observing. Kaito marveled at the way Hakuba’s body glided through the hunter’s crouch before they sprung upon the unsuspecting herd. Hakuba’s movements were quick and precise, snapping the neck of one deer before taking out another. Kaito only claimed one deer for himself and let the rest of the terrified herd get away. When he was done draining his, he found that Hakuba was already done with his first and almost finished with the second deer. Kaito watched, fascinated by the way Hakuba’s throat moved as he gulped down the blood, how those beautiful lips pressed what looked like kisses into the deer’s neck as that mouth moved making sure that it devoured every drop.

Kaito absently wondered if he looked like that when he’d fed on his own two deer and the bear. A small part of him that still held on to his humanity screamed how wrong and horrible the act was. What a monster Hakuba was – what Kaito himself now was. But the voice faded as another, stronger voice pointed out every detail of Hakuba’s feeding and comparing it to Kaito’s own recent experiences. Pointing out how Hakuba hadn’t even wrinkled his clothes the entire time they’d been out in the woods, looking just as perfect as he always was.

When Hakuba was finished with the deer, he set the drained carcass down looking entirely satisfied, eyes hooded, and lips parted slightly. It was a beautiful image. Kaito found himself kneeling in front of Hakuba, and capturing the other teenaged vampire in a long lazy kiss. He could taste the traces of fresh blood that were still in the blond’s mouth, and realized that that had been the spicy taste he’d experienced the last couple of times he’d kissed Hakuba. The only difference was that this was fresher and tasted all that much sweeter for it. Hakuba moaned into the kiss, pulling Kaito in closer, his tongue gliding along Kaito’s until it was in Kaito’s mouth, tasting Kaito’s own prey.

“Kaito,” Hakuba murmured against his lips as they parted.

Kaito shivered. Hearing his name spoken like that in that voice from those lips did something to him. He felt warm all over and was filled with a new need and the force of it shocked him. Kaito had always thought that he had loved Aoko and while it’s true that he did in fact love the messy haired girl, he’d never felt this kind of attraction before. This feeling of lust, of want, of need he felt for Hakuba in this moment. He’d never been this captivated by another person before.

“Hakuba,” he gasped back, pulling the blond back in for another kiss, but the blond froze and a half-second later he was gone.

Kaito blinked in shock when he found himself holding nothing but air. He frowned in confusion when he looked up to find Hakuba standing a good ten meters away. Had he done something wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah. For those of you who have never read the books and have only seen the movies (for some horrible reason or other), you probably don't know how much of this was a rip off of Bella's awakening and first few hours as a new born vampire in the book. For those of you who have read the books... I regret nothing. I think Hakuba and Kaito make a WAY hotter couple than Bella and Edward and that they made this scene(s) hot. ...Whatever. MOVING ON!
> 
> So Kaito is a VERY impulsive new born vampire (if you haven't guessed). I thought that he would be, so... yeah that's how he turned out. :P I rather had fun writing his little quirks in this chapter, and Hakuba was a lot of fun to write too. Now that he's with someone like him, he's more relaxed and carefree. But what did you guys think? I hope you like these versions of Hakuba and Kaito and are looking forward to the next chapter where we get Hakuba's back story and find out how he knew Kaito's dad! :D Please leave a comment below to tell me what you think!


	3. Vampire Q&A Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito finally gets some answers to his questions about his new life as a vampire and learns how Hakuba knew his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: K+/PG

### Chapter 3: Vampire Q&A Session

“We should probably move on. Dawn will be upon us soon. We’ll find a cave somewhere to stay in until nightfall,” Hakuba told him.

Kaito nodded, suddenly remembering the legends saying that vampires couldn’t go out in the sunlight and wondered if that was why Hakuba had suddenly stopped kissing him. The two of them found a cave to stay in only minutes before the sun came out and shined down on their side of Mount Fuji.

“Well what now?” Kaito asked.

“You ask me questions and I answer them,” Hakuba shrugged, sitting down near the cave entrance. “Then once you’re better informed about our kind we can come up with a plan for what to do next.”

“Ok…” Kaito mused and began to rattle off questions as they came to him, Hakuba answering them to the best of his ability. At first they were basic questions like “do vampires really sleep in coffins?” or “will sunlight and garlic really burn us?” He was rather amused by the fact that most of the myths surrounding vampires were hilariously false. He wasn’t sure what to think about the whole “sparkling in the sunlight” thing though, but then Hakuba took a step outside the cave and lit up brighter than any jewel he’d ever seen. It was as if Hakuba himself was a jewel. Kaito hesitantly followed Hakuba outside and marveled at the way his own skin glittered. In hindsight though it was all so horribly gay. Seriously. Sparkling vampires. Not scary at all. But that didn’t lessen how spectacular the effect was to actually see and experience. After that fun little demonstration they returned to the cave.

“Hey Hakuba,” Kaito frowned suddenly as a thought struck him, “I’ve seen you loads of times before in the sunlight, but you’ve never sparkled like you did just now. Why is that?”

“Ah,” Hakuba smiled. “I was wondering when you were going to ask me how I could have spent so much time out in the sun without being discovered. At first I avoided going out in the day time unless I had to and whenever I did, I wore long sleeved attire that covered most of my skin and made sure to keep to the shaded areas. But then I met your father and he helped me design a special synthetic material and some make up not unlike what he use for his disguises. It takes hours to apply properly, but when one doesn’t have to sleep, the time doesn’t matter. The material is thick enough to completely shield our skin from the sun’s rays, is water proof, and durable and flexible enough to look and feel like real human skin. It’s how I’ve managed to live out in the open for the last eighteen years instead of having to wait for night time or an over cast day.”

Hakuba then began to explain the laws of the vampires. Kaito was a little surprised to hear that there was actually a kind of vampire police out there, but the rules were fairly simple. Basically all it amounted up to was not letting the humans learn about the existence of vampires.

Then once all the basic vampire stuff was out of the way Kaito started asking more personal questions, like how Hakuba had known his father.

“As I told you at your last heist, I met him during one of his first heists,” Hakuba mused, a far away look entering his eyes – eyes that were an even brighter shade of gold since they’d hunted. “A vampire wanted to feed on him, but I managed to save him and allowed him to continue with his heist. He interested me because he always returned his heist targets. So that night after disposing of the other vampire I chose to confront him. It was a really interesting conversation, albeit a short one. He looked so calm and composed when he spoke, but I could smell his fear and suspicion. We didn’t speak much that night, but later that week during a different heist I saved his life again from another vampire. The Kaitou KID was attracting more than human cops and assassins to his heists.”

Kaito shivered, remembering the man – vampire he realized – that had assaulted and turned him.

“I took to shadowing your father after that,” Hakuba continued. “I even followed him to Japan where I stayed with Hakuba Akira-san.”

“Your father… who I suppose is not really your father,” Kaito muttered.

“No,” Hakuba – was that even his name? – shook his head with a weary smile. “My birth father died a long time ago as well as my mother. Hakuba-san is a vampire I helped out fifty years ago like I’m helping you out now.”

“Fifty years ago?” Kaito stared. “Just how old are you, Hakuba?”

“Old,” Hakuba sighed. “Really, _really_ old. But physically I’m only sixteen.”

“Sixteen? Really?” Kaito gaped.

“Yes really,” Hakuba rolled his eyes. “While I may be vastly older than you in actual years, physically you are two years more matured than I am.”

Kaito could tell that Hakuba’s actual age must really bother him, so he dropped the age subject… for now.

“So what happened between you and my dad next?” he asked instead.

“He caught on to my stalking habits and quickly realized that my presence was keeping the less savory and more vicious assailants away,” Hakuba sighed, obviously relieved for the change in subject. “One night he stuck around after a heist and we had another little chat. I found out about Pandora and he found out that I wasn’t human.”

“Wait, I thought you said that we couldn’t let humans know about the existence of vampires,” Kaito frowned.

“We can’t, and I didn’t,” Hakuba nodded. “I merely said that he found out that I wasn’t human. He never found out what I was, but knew I was a supernatural being after finding out why I never went out into direct sunlight.”

“He caught you sparkling,” Kaito smirked.

“Indeed,” Hakuba huffed. “That is why he asked me if I knew of a way to destroy Pandora. I had never heard of Pandora at the time though so sadly I couldn’t help him.”

“Do you know how to get rid of it now?” Kaito demanded, reaching into his rumpled clothes to take out the jewel and offered it to the blond.

Hakuba took the cursed jewel in his hands and examined it before tossing it back.

“Try crushing it in your hand,” he suggested.

Kaito blinked in bewilderment before enclosing the stone in his palm, squeezing it. He heard a loud crack and opened his hand, staring at it in surprise. The jewel had broken into three pieces. He let out an incredulous laugh before mashing the jewel and grinding it in between both of his hands, reducing it to dust.

“After all this time all I needed was some vampire to crush it,” Kaito groaned.

“Not any vampire,” Hakuba shook his head. “A new born like yourself. I might have been able to scratch it and maybe break it into pieces, but you were able to completely grind it into powder. That jewel was as hard as a vampire’s skin.”

Kaito considered this as he rose to his feet and tossed the ground up jewel out into the open air, watching it scatter in the wind. His last job as KID was finally complete.

“So you looked out for my dad?” Kaito asked, returning to the conversation.

“Basically,” Hakuba sighed. “For a quite a few years too. I was even there when you were born.”

“You were there when I was born?!” Kaito gasped.

“I _delivered_ you,” Hakuba grinned. “Your mom went into labor early and Toichi-san couldn’t get her to the hospital in time, so I was asked to help her and delivered you in the back of the car. Over the course of my existence I’ve studied and learned a great many things, and being a doctor is one of them.”

Kaito could only gape. Hakuba had been there since the beginning of his mortal life and had been with him during his death and rebirth as a vampire.

“I watched you grow up those first few years you know,” Hakuba told him. “I was your first babysitter. I left Japan before you became friends with Aoko-kun though. You had just turned four.”

“I met Aoko when I was six,” Kaito said numbly trying to remember his younger years before then, but they were so blurry. Then again… even his most recent memories were blurry.

Hakuba watched him closely for a moment before moving to kneel in front of him.

“I could show you,” he said softly.

“Show me?” Kaito frowned. “Show me what?”

“This,” Hakuba smiled, taking a firm hold of Kaito’s hand.

Kaito felt a jolt rush through him and closed his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~

He saw himself as a little kid – no older than three – running around in the back yard under his father’s watchful gaze and there was Hakuba crouched down at the back gate with a wide smile on his face as little Kaito ran into his arms. Hakuba laughed and picked him up, whirling him around in a tight spin before setting him down and aiming him at Toichi. Little Kaito laughed delightedly, teetering dizzily, but didn’t make a move towards his father until he had two of Hakuba’s gloved fingers in his grasp to pull him by.

“Tou-chan! It’s Saguru-niisan! Saguru-niisan has come to play!”

“So I see,” Toichi smiled, patting Hakuba on the back. “It’s good to see you Ishida-kun. It’s been a while.”

“It has,” Hakuba nodded. “I see that Kaito has grown quite a bit since then.”

“Really, Nii-chan?!” little Kaito cried.

“Indeed,” Hakuba smiled down at the little boy before crouching down to his level. “You’re becoming quite the handsome young man.”

“Like Tou-chan?”

“Hai,” Hakuba nodded.

“…Like you too, Nii-chan?” the little boy asked.

Hakuba blinked before laughing.

“You think I’m handsome?” he asked teasingly, as he poked the kid’s cheek.

“Un,” Little Kaito nodded.

The scene then shifted from that moment in the backyard to Little Kaito playing with a set of blocks in the living room with Hakuba on the floor beside him. Then it changed again to Kaito attending one of his father’s magic shows watching from Hakuba’s lap. Then it settled on a scene where Hakuba was standing in the Kuroba’s entryway by the front door with Toichi and Chikage holding a sobbing Kaito.

“But Nii-chan can’t go!” Little Kaito wailed. “Nii-chan has to stay!”

Hakuba only smiled sadly as he ran his hand through Kaito’s hair.

“I’m sorry Kaito,” the blond murmured. “But I need to go. I have my own family that misses me back in London.”

Kaito whimpered and buried his face into Hakuba’s shoulder.

“Please don’t go,” the little boy sniffed.

“I’m sorry,” Hakuba sighed, patting the boy on the back gently. “I wish I could, but I can’t stay.”

“Will you ever come back?” Kaito asked, pulling back.

“Of course I will,” Hakuba smiled. “Count on it.”

Little Kaito nodded sadly and hugged Hakuba’s neck tightly for a moment before allowing Hakuba to hand him over to his mother. Chikage wished Hakuba farewell before taking her son upstairs.

“Must you go?” Toichi asked Hakuba once Little Kaito and Chikage were gone.

“Yes,” Hakuba sighed. “People are starting to notice how I haven’t aged at all in the last six years.”

“Will you really come back?” Toichi asked.

“I promised didn’t I?” Hakuba smiled. “I have your number and I’ll be sure to send you my next address. You’ll have to let me know when you’re going to be in Europe on tour.”

“I’ll be sure to,” Toichi nodded. “When do you think you’ll come back to Japan?”

“Maybe in ten, fifteen years,” Hakuba shrugged. “We’ll see.”

“Safe travels my friend,” Toichi sighed, giving Hakuba a hug.

“And you keep yourself safe for your family,” Hakuba said back.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaito gasped as he snapped back to the present with his hand still in Hakuba’s. He stared at Hakuba in awe.

“What… was that?” he whispered.

“I showed you a few of my memories,” Hakuba smiled gently. “It’s an ability of mine that I’ve discovered over the course of my long existence. Others who’ve experienced it often refer to it as my Truth Seeking. You wanted to know the truth about my involvement in your life, so I was able to show you. It works in reverse as well. I could just as easily see into your memories to learn about a certain topic that I want to know the truth about. Like your being the Kaito KID for example.”

Kaito gasped as his mind flashed through the memories of when he’d stumbled upon his father’s KID room and when he’d worn the white suit for the first time. Hakuba let go of Kaito’s hand and backed away, hands in the air in a placating gesture.

“It’s not quite like mind reading because it has its limits, but it makes it difficult for people to lie to me. I can even get a read on people to an extent without touching them. I only need to touch someone if I want to “see” the truth. It comes in handy occasionally on cases.”

“I can imagine. Do… you have any other special abilities?” Kaito asked.

“I am rather gifted in tongues,” Hakuba mused. “I can understand and speak any spoken language, but I’m not sure if that counts as an ability or a power. I’m just really good at picking up and deciphering languages. I had a knack for it even as a human. I chalk that up more to my mixed heritage and the long life I’ve had to pick up all sorts languages during my travels.”  
Kaito nodded. “Do all vampires have some kind of ability or power? Is there a chance that I might have one?”

“Only a few gifted people find that they have special abilities and powers when they are reborn as vampires,” Hakuba sighed. “I don’t know many that do. You might have a power though. I wouldn’t be surprised if you did at any rate. You were rather talented as a human.”

Kaito nodded before pausing, thinking back to those memories that Hakuba had shown him.

“Why did you leave all those years ago?” Kaito asked. “Was it really because people started to notice that you didn’t age?”

“Mostly,” Hakuba shrugged. “Your mother was starting to get suspicious. I was supposed to be nineteen when I left. To be honest I was really pushing it. I’d never stayed in any single place for longer than three years. To have stayed twice that… I guess that shows how much I cared about your family. I didn’t want to leave, but I felt that it was safe to. Vampires had long since given up on trying to take a bite out of Toichi-san because rumor had spread that an Old One was protecting him. I had no idea that four years later he would die at the hands of a mortal. It didn’t seem real when your mother called me to give me the news. I took the first plane to Japan and attended the funeral. I had to wear a lot more make up than usual to make myself look older for her. You’d long since forgotten about me by then though, so it’s not like it mattered much. You didn’t need me to comfort you. You had Aoko-kun at your side then.”

“But you were there anyway,” Kaito whispered, a blurry memory surfacing about a blond man who’d rested a hand on his shoulder during the funeral. Kaito blinked, looking up at Saguru in awe. “You were the man who stood by my side during the funeral service.”  
Hakuba nodded solemnly. “I wanted to do more to ease your pain, but there was nothing I could do. Chikage-san and I left you with Aoko-kun for a while so that we could seal up the KID’s workshop.”

“She knew that you knew about Tou-san being KID?” he asked.

“It was the only thing she really knew about me,” Hakuba shrugged. “Toichi-san introduced me to her as his assistant. She didn’t know exactly what that entailed, but then again, she’d never asked. All she knew was that I helped her husband come home safely at the end of a heist and that I was the only one hired to babysit you that could handle you when you hit your terrible twos year. I left for Europe again soon after the funeral.”

Kaito stared at Hakuba for a long moment before asking, “What made you come back eight years later?”

“You,” Hakuba sighed. “I had heard that KID was back so I got in touch with Akira-san again and made plans to return. I had begun dabbling in detective work again during my most recent life in London so it wasn’t hard to come up with a reason and a means to move to Japan. I’d been using Akira’s last name again anyway so Hakuba Saguru returned to Japan to live with his father.”

“In that memory,” Kaito said thoughtfully. “Tou-san called you Ishida-kun.”

“That had been my name at the time. Ishida Saguru. It’s one of the many names I’ve had over the years, but it’s the only one your father knew me by.”

“Is Saguru even your real name?” Kaito asked.

“It’s not the name I was given at birth, no,” Hakuba sighed. “But it is the one I’ve used most often. My last name has always changed, but I always use either Saguru or William for my first name.”

“Wi-ru-mu?” Kaito frowned, stumbling over the English name. “Why that name?”

“I was born William Cullen in London, England,” Hakuba explained. “Whenever I’m in Europe I usually use William as my first name, but everywhere else I use Saguru.”

“I guess I’d better stop calling you Hakuba then, huh?” Kaito smiled.

Hakuba shrugged. “If you want to.”

“I do,” Kaito grinned. “After all, you’ve already started calling me Kaito.”

“Well what do you expect?” Hakuba – _Saguru_ – snorted. “I’ve known you since the day you were born. I’ve been addressing you as Kaito long before now.”

“I suppose so, _Nii-chan_ ,” Kaito smirked.

Saguru rolled his eyes.

Kaito laughed and watched the other as the older vampire stared out of the cave’s entrance. It was roughly noon by now. They’d discussed so much, and yet it seemed as if it had taken no time at all.

“Sooo… what now?” Kaito drawled.

“Well if you don’t have anymore questions to ask we might as well make plans for what we want to do next. We can’t stay here. There’s not enough game to hunt and Mount Fuji is a frequently traveled tourist spot. I’d rather not risk you coming into contact with humans with you so young and still in your newborn state. I’m only one person and there is only so much I can do on my own to help prevent you from going after a human once you’ve caught their scent.”

“Is it really that bad?” Kaito whispered.

“It’s like a siren’s call,” Saguru murmured. “It becomes your sole focus until you’ve satisfied your thirst. It consumes you so much that you’d even kill and feed from your own mother. You wouldn’t even be awear of what you’d done until you’re holding your loved one’s mangled corpse in your arms.”

Kaito stared wide-eyed with fear.

“…Is that what happened to you when you were changed?”

“Thankfully no,” Saguru sighed. “But I’ve seen it happen to many of the vampires that I’ve tried to help.”

“And how many others have you helped?” Kaito asked.

“Sixty-four I believe,” Saguru mused. “You’re number sixty-five. Although I have to say that you’re the most …sociable one out of them all. Most newborns are overly cautious and don’t desire any physical contact. They tend to lash out at anything that startles them. I’ve nearly lost an arm and a leg trying to calm them down. A few times I found them too late and had to help them deal with the aftermath. I’ve even had to kill a few because they couldn’t accept what they’d become.”

“And what about those that you succeeded in helping?” Kaito asked.

“I helped them adjust to being a vampire and tried to help them get by on my animal diet, but at some point during their time with me the lure of human blood became too strong and they’d cheat on their diet once every couple of months,” Saguru sighed. “Not that I could ever find it in me to blame them. It was their choice and it takes a very strong will to resist human blood. They’d feel guilty about it afterwards of course, but never because they’d taken a human life. They felt guilty because they’d feel like they had let me down. Those who lasted past their newborn year and no longer needed my guidance eventually left and found a mate to co-exist with. No one’s ever stayed. Maybe that’s why I stayed in Japan so long with your father. For the first time in a long time since I first became a vampire, I’d felt like I had a home and a family.”

“You’ve been all alone?” Kaito asked softly watching the pained and long suffering look dull those golden eyes.

“Not always,” Saguru smiled sadly. “I stayed with the one who helped me through my newborn year for a long time before we went our separate ways. We run into each other ever couple of decades. Within the last century he’s gotten a mate and made himself a large family. There are eight of them now I think. His oldest adopted son was just married a month back…”

“Wait, married?” Kaito raised his eyebrow.

“I admit that it is a rather odd thing,” Saguru chuckled. “But they have enough control over their thirst to coexist with humans like I can. Some of the vampires in his family even get married several times to their mate for appearances if not for fun.”

“Do you mean mate as in a romantic partner?” Kaito asked.

“Yes,” Saguru nodded. “A vampire’s mate is someone precious. A life partner for eternity. Most vampires get possessive and even homicidal over their mates. Female vampires are particularly vicious. It’s why that Tohru woman and her friends came after us the night you were turned. I killed her mate to save you and as a result she tried to kill me. If she hadn’t come after me seeking revenge for her mate… I probably could have stopped you from becoming a vampire. I could have sucked the venom out before it spread too far through your body and you would have remained human thinking that the whole ordeal was nothing but a lucid nightmare. You wouldn’t have to leave your mother, Aoko-kun and your life behind. I can’t begin to tell you how sorry I am for not being able to save you from this cursed fate. I made a promise to your father at his funeral that I’d look after you and keep you safe as I had done for him but I have failed.”

Kaito watched Saguru as the blond vampire rested his head on one raised knee looking so sad and morose. He didn’t like seeing that expression on the other’s face, so he got up and positioned himself in front of Saguru, lifting the lowered head up so that he could see him better.

“You didn’t fail him, Saguru,” he said softly. “My dad would be grateful for all that you’ve done for the both of us. And you _did_ save me. Just not in the way he might have wanted. I’m alive and whole because of you and I don’t think Tou-san would begrudge you for doing your best to help me.”

He pressed their foreheads together and listened to the steady breaths Saguru took.

“Thank you, Kaito,” Saguru whispered.

“No,” Kaito pulled back and shook his head. “Thank _you_.”

Hakuba stared back at him for a long time – three seconds – before a gentle smile graced his lips. Kaito smiled back in return and sat beside him, pressing his body up next to the other.

“I have never met a newborn so starved for physical contact,” Saguru laughed, wrapping an arm around Kaito’s shoulders. “One would think that you never got enough in your human life.”

“You’re not exactly pushing me away,” Kaito pouted.

“Maybe I like having some physical contact with another person as well,” Saguru mused, leaning against Kaito a bit more. “It’s not like I can allow myself to get too close and personal with humans. I don’t believe in tempting fate like you do. The last person I allowed to get this close to me was your father. He was fairly affectionate with his gestures as well. He had a thing for hugs.”

“Did he really?” Kaito laughed.

“Oh yes,” Saguru grimaced, but it looked weird because he was also trying hard not to smile. “I swear. You Kurobas have a way of testing fate and my self-restraint. I had to make sure to hunt properly before meeting with him just to be sure that I could be in full control of my actions. I would have hated myself if I had ever hurt him in any way.”

Kaito hummed in amusement and listened to Saguru tell him about all the things his father had done during the six years that the half-Brit had known him. After that the two of them started making plans on what to do once night fell. Saguru had suggested that they could head east and go to the U.S. and visit the one who had helped Saguru when he’d been a newborn vampire. Kaito figured it was a solid plan. He wanted to learn more about what he’d become and meet others who stuck to this animal-blood-only diet.

It wasn’t until they left the cave though, that Kaito realized that he might never see his mother or Aoko again. He was for all intents and purposes dead to them and they would never know what had happened to him. He’d remain a missing person – he’d been gone for four days now – and would later be assumed dead. His mother was loosing the only family she had left. He hated that by leaving, he was hurting her like that. And then there was Aoko who would never know how he’d felt about her… but how much had he really loved her? He’d only thought of her a few times in passing since he’d been reborn as a vampire, while he’d made out with Saguru three times in the last twenty-four hours.

And that just left him confused. He knew now that it was because he had been acting on his newborn vampire instincts and impulses when he’d come on to Saguru like he had, but he couldn’t find it in himself to regret his actions and that was what was confusing him. He’d never given Saguru much thought back when he’d been human, but now that he was a vampire he couldn’t help but feel drawn to the blond. Maybe it was because Saguru was all he had left from his human life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's chapter 3. I had a lot of fun writing out this long conversation. And we get our first real hints at the twilight characters. And I made our half-brit related to Carlisle! Look forward to that little plot twist playing out in future chapters. ;)
> 
> Next chapter, Saguru and Kaito will begin their trip out of Japan and to the US where they'll meet up with the Twilight characters eventually. Look forward to the next few chapters as they travel and Kaito learns more about himself, Saguru and their growing relationship. :)


	4. A Moonlit Dip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two vampires begin their journey out of Japan and Kaito finds himself a little distracted while having a little water fun with his guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: T/PG-13 (for boy on boy make-out action and some nudity)

### Chapter 4: A Moonlit Dip

After leaving the cave, Kaito and Saguru went out hunting and found a few deer – sadly there were no more bears in the area – before making their way back up north and headed northeast to Hokkaido. Again, they avoided populated areas and stuck to the mountains and forests, hunting occasionally as they came across more deer. They crossed over roads, train tracks, and hiking trails while steering clear of the human populated areas. Kaito loved every moment as they ran, eating up the kilometers in minutes. He couldn’t believe that it only took them four hours to reach the beach shore northeast of Mutsu.

“Now what?” Kaito asked looking around, staring across the sea at the Island of Hokkaido. 

“We swim,” Saguru stated simply.

“Swim?” Kaito stared at him with alarm.

“Vampires are good at swimming,” Saguru smiled. “It’s not like we can drown.”

“I suppose,” Kaito frowned. “But can’t we take a boat?”

“Too slow. We’d get there faster swimming,” Saguru shook his head, stepping out into the surf.

“Saguru wait!” Kaito cried, clutching at the other teen’s arm.

Saguru stopped and looked back at him. Kaito worried his bottom lip nervously, glancing across the water. Then he felt hands on the sides of his face and looked up into Saguru’s eyes.

“I know it’s hard,” Saguru’s voice soothed him. “I know you’re afraid of fish, but consider this Kaito. You took on a _bear_ yesterday. You tore into its neck with your teeth and drained it of it’s blood. You’re a vampire now. You are much scarier than some smelly fish. They won’t be able to swim fast enough to get away from a predator like you. Your new vampire aura will drive them away like the plague. Even sharks won’t go near you.”

Kaito relaxed slightly but he was still tense. He didn’t want to swim.

“Kaito I can’t risk taking you into human populated areas right now so taking a boat is out of the question. Swimming is the only way we’re going to be able to leave Japan. We won’t be swimming all the time though. We’re going to island hop.”

“Island hop?” Kaito blinked.

“Exactly,” Saguru smiled encouragingly. “We’re going to keep going north, skirting Russia around the Sea of Okhotsk, island hop through the Bering Sea, follow the Gulf of Alaska, and maybe spend a week on Graham Island where we can hunt in peace within some of the national parks before meeting with my friend and his family in Forks, Washington. Most of our trip will be on land, but we’ve got to do some swimming too. Fish won’t bother you and even if they do, I will be there with you to drive them away. I promise.”

Kaito stared at Saguru for a long moment before nodding.

“Ok?” Saguru asked, taking Kaito’s hand.

“Yeah,” Kaito nodded, squeezing Saguru’s hand tightly.

Saguru grunted, and Kaito loosened his grip immediately, mumbling an apology. Saguru sighed, cupping the side of Kaito’s face with his free hand.

“Kaito, do you trust me?” he asked.

Kaito nodded.

“Then trust me when I say that no fish will go near you,” Saguru stated firmly.

Kaito sighed, nodding again, surprised when he felt Saguru’s lips press lightly against his. Kaito eagerly kissed back. Anything to help distract him from what they were about to do.

“I’ll be right beside you the whole time, holding your hand every step of the way,” Saguru murmured after he pulled away and rested his forehead against Kaito’s.

“’Kay,” Kaito sighed.

“Ready?” Saguru asked.

Kaito nodded, sticking close to Saguru’s side as they faced the ocean together. Saguru squeezed his hand reassuringly and then they were off, striding confidently into the water. Kaito took a breath out of habit when they walked far enough before their heads went underwater. And then they were swimming, cutting through the water almost as fast as they could run on land. They probably could have gone faster if they’d only let go of each other’s hands, but Saguru’s hand retained it’s firm hold and for that, Kaito was grateful. Kaito was sure that if his heart was still working it’d be beating in a frenzy. Saguru was true to his word though and they didn’t come across a single fish. But even so, Kaito was more than relieved to be on dry land again when they reached Hokkaido. They had to move carefully though. The shore they landed on was close to a main highway. Thankfully it was well into the night so they only had to wait for a lull in traffic before racing across the highway and into the woods on the other side. Kaito was happy to be running again. Within minutes his clothes were dry, but now they were stiff from the seawater. Saguru solved that problem by finding a large fresh water lake west of Mount Kamui. 

The moon was full and high in the sky. It lit up the night making it as bright as day to Kaito’s new vampire eyes. He watched Saguru approach the lakeshore and shed his shirt. Kaito swallowed as Saguru striped down to his boxers. The blond looked at him over his shoulder.

“Weren’t you complaining about how stiff the seawater made your clothes?” he asked.

Kaito nodded and slowly began to strip as well out of his black T-shirt and jeans, having to kick off his ruined shoes. He had no idea how Saguru hadn’t wrecked his after all the running and swimming they’d done. But now that he was in nothing but his boxers he was suddenly feeling very self-conscious and all he could do was stare as Saguru crouched down by the clear lake water and scrubbed the sand out of his clothes. His eyes roamed over Saguru’s pale skin and studied how lean muscle flexed beneath it.

Shaking his head to snap himself out of his thoughts, Kaito joined Saguru by the water and started working the sand out of his own clothes. Kaito worked slowly, gently, not wanting to tear his only set of clothes. Saguru finished first, and went to hang his clothes up on some nearby low hanging branches before helping Kaito finish his. Kaito’s clothes soon joined Saguru’s and after that was taken care of Saguru waded out into the lake. When he was in up to the middle of his chest, he turned back to face Kaito.

“Care to join me?” he asked.

Kaito gulped again before slowly wading out into the water as well. Saguru grinned at him and he couldn’t help smiling back.

“Didn’t get enough water from our swim earlier?” Kaito asked.

“I just thought that this would be easier and give us some modicum of decency when we washed our boxers,” Saguru shrugged, ducking down to his shoulders in the water to remove said clothing. 

Kaito just knew that if he were still human with blood running through his veins his face would be bright red. He also knew that Saguru had a point and nervously shed his own boxers that joined their clothes after a quick wash and toss. Saguru had great aim.

“I’m sorry,” Saguru sighed.

“For what?” Kaito asked, puzzled.

“This is awkward isn’t it?” Saguru smiled sheepishly.

“Just a bit,” Kaito shrugged before reaching out to touch Saguru’s bare shoulder. “But I don’t mind.”

And he didn’t. He really didn’t. Once he got past the fact that they where both naked in a lake together, he found that he didn’t care. He wanted to be here. With Saguru who looked even more beautiful and otherworldly bathed in the light of the moon like an angel – his own personal guardian angel.

Kaito found himself moving closer until he was nearly chest-to-chest with Saguru. He ran a hand through seawater stiff hair that was somehow still so soft to the touch, lightly caressed down a cheek, the side of Saguru’s neck, over a shoulder and down Saguru’s back before halting at his waist only to lift the hand up again and repeat the motions. Saguru’s eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into the caresses, leaning forward to press his forehead to Kaito’s. On the next pass, Kaito kept his hand at the base of Saguru’s head and simply held him there. Saguru’s arms rose up out of the water and wrapped around Kaito’s neck, pulling them together and Kaito couldn’t hold back a moan as their bodies touched. He wound his free arm around Saguru’s waist, pulling them even closer, their pelvises meeting, lower members pressing together.

Saguru gasped, and arced into the sensation, head falling back into Kaito’s hand, moaning as Kaito started to massage that spot where head and neck connected. Kaito loved that sound so he cautiously pulled them even closer together while trying not loose control as he kept his strength in check, on high alert for any discomfort on Saguru’s part. Saguru’s eyes opened part way, hooded, staring at Kaito with raw emotion, dark with want and need.

And then the blond surged forward, arms and legs locked around Kaito and lips devouring his. Kaito embraced him right back, clutching at him, but still being mindful of his strength. Saguru then pulled them underwater and Kaito pulled back enough to get a look at he partner. Saguru’s eyes seemed to glow even beneath shuttered eyelids, glittering brightly beneath long fair lashes, and Kaito watched with fascination as Saguru’s hair flared up in the water, flowing like a living halo around his face back lit by the moon in the sky. Kaito had never seen anyone look so enchanting. And this beautiful creature was his. Or at least he wanted Saguru to be his. He’d never wanted Pandora or even revenge for his father as much as he wanted Saguru in this moment. Kaito pulled Saguru into another deep and passionate kiss, vaguely aware that he needed to keep his hold relatively loose. His hands drifted through Saguru’s hair and Saguru’s moved through his own, dislodging sand with every caress. 

“This was is one way to get cleaned,” Kaito absently mused to himself.

After the underwater make out and washing session, the two of them surfaced and Kaito watched, entranced by every droplet of water that ran down that angelic face and dripped from golden moon-silver locks. Golden eyes were dazed again and the look on that face was one of pure bliss. Kaito wrapped his arms gently around his blond angel and simply enjoyed the sensation of having the other in his arms. And they stayed like that for what felt like ages until Saguru stirred, pulling away. Kaito made a noise of protest, but followed his angel back to shore.

“I wonder,” he mused as he watched Saguru walk out of the lake in all his nude glory. The half-Brit had a very nice ass.

“Wonder what?” Saguru asked, looking over his shoulder, only to look away quickly as Kaito got out of the water enough for his own nether regions to be exposed. Kaito was as equally embarrassed, but felt a bit giddy when he saw Saguru sneak a peek. The blond was interested. Good. These sudden feelings of attraction towards the other vampire may not be for naught then. It was encouraging and gave him the confidence for what he was about to say.

“Did that count as skinny dipping?” Kaito mused.

Saguru spluttered, lost for words for a moment. Oh how Kaito would have loved to have seen how far Saguru’s blush would have gone if the other had been human.

“I s-suppose,” Saguru coughed, looking utterly embarrassed. 

It was a cute expression.

“Then we should be sure to skinny dip again sometime,” Kaito purred as he draped his still naked body over Saguru’s back. “It was fun.”

Saguru was trembling beneath him as he ran his lips over Saguru’s exposed neck and up to an ear where he took the lobe in-between his teeth and teased it gently. Saguru moaned, leaning back and bearing his neck so that Kaito could have better access to it.

“Mmm… What am I going to do with you? Ah!” Saguru gasped as Kaito sucked on Saguru’s neck, gently running his tongue and lips along the spot to sooth the sting even though he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he hadn’t actually hurt Saguru and that it was impossible to give each other hickies. Pity. Were they human, Kaito would have toyed with Saguru’s neck until the pale skin was nothing more that one massive hicky.

“I have a few ideas,” Kaito mused, grinning wickedly down at his dazed looking partner. “If you’re willing of course.”

“Gods… a horny newborn,” Saguru groaned. “You were incredibly shy not that long ago. What brought this on?”

“A dip in the lake with an angel,” Kaito hummed. “A devastatingly sinfully gorgeous angel.”

Saguru snorted, but it quickly became a groan as Kaito gently nibbled on the juncture between neck and shoulder.

“Dawn will be coming soon,” Kaito mused. “I suppose we’d better find someplace away from prying human eyes.”

“Yes,” Saguru agreed quickly, pulling himself away from Kaito’s embrace and was back in his clothes within seconds. “We should.”

Kaito pouted, but sighed and quickly got dressed back into his clothes as well. He didn’t bother with his shoes though. They weren’t doing him much good and he didn’t need them anyway. He quickly dug a hole to dispose of them and then returned to the lakeshore to wash his hands so that they could leave. However when the water settled Kaito was shocked by his reflection. It was the first time he’d ever seen his vampire self. His skin was pale – though not nearly as pale as Saguru’s – his facial features smoothed and perfect, his hair still it’s wild untamed self yet looking a lot more intentional and suave, but the thing that stood out to him the most was his eyes. They were no longer the violet blue he remembered. Instead they were blood red and looked fierce and evil… like a demon’s eyes.

“The color will change with time,” Saguru’s voice said softly as a hand came to rest on Kaito’s shoulder. “Your eyes are red because you’re a new born and still have your human blood in your system. Those who drink human blood continue to have red eyes, but if you stick to our diet of animal blood, the red will fade and become a gold color like mine.”

Kaito shivered and forced himself to tear his gaze away from his reflection, turn around, and bury his face into Saguru’s shoulder.

“Really?” Kaito asked.

“Really,” Saguru soothed, running a hand up and down Kaito’s back.

“What color were your eyes when you were human then?” Kaito asked.

“Blue,” Saguru mused. “My uncle and mother used to say that they were as brilliant as a cloudless spring sky.”

“So even before becoming a vampire you were a pretty boy,” Kaito chuckled.

Saguru growled, grumbling in protest.

“Lets get going,” Saguru finally sighed. “The sun will be up in less than an hour. We should be able to find some shelter in the mountains.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry that this is a little shorter than my previous posts, but a long chapter is coming up soon and it has the REALLY smutty stuff in it that'll give this fic it's M rating. I love writing nervous and awkward Kaito. But as show, that doesn't last long when he starts to gain confidence. The next chapter is also the last chapter I've written in advance so these every-other-week updates will come... MUCH slower sadly as I continue writing other fics. :P


	5. Wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for not posting this sooner. I thought I'd posted it AGES ago, but I apparently didn't. Thank you Keikoku89 for pointing this out. It's really long so hopefully that'll make up for me not posting the last of my pre-written material. I currently haven't written anything further than this, so the next update may be a long time in coming, but please know that I am NOT ending it here. I fully intend to continue this. I just started my summer break, so the more comments and kudos I get for this, the more inclined I'll be to write more. But for now, enjoy this new chapter! 
> 
> WARNING: M/R-18 warning for graphic sex scene and smutt!

### Chapter 5: Wants

Unfortunately there didn’t appear to be any proper caves in the mountains surrounding Mount Kamui, but on the bright side the area was so mountainous that there were no humans around for miles. The forest remained thick and dense so that made things a lot easier and allowed them to keep traveling even in daylight. They spent quite a bit of time hunting, but Kaito was happy because there were more bears – brown bears – in these mountains while Saguru managed to hunt down a pair of red foxes. Then it was back to hunting stupid deer. Kaito couldn’t believe how many deer there were in Japan.

Suitably fed now, the two vampire teens continued their trek through the mountains. Kaito rather enjoyed the jaunt in the daylight. Even though the trees in the forests were bunched up close together, small beams of sunlight would filter in through the canopy and set their skin aglow making Saguru look even more like an angel that had come down from the heavens. Just when Kaito thought that the other teen couldn’t look more beautiful than he already did, nature decided to prove him wrong.

Kaito didn’t want to admit it, but he was falling head over heels for someone he’d hardly known at all during his human life. He was afraid that he was getting ahead of himself because he still knew next to nothing about the blond in spite of everything that Saguru had shared with him the previous day. It didn’t help that Kaito kept acting on his impulses. He knew that that’s what was going on, and it scared him to think that maybe his attraction towards Saguru wasn’t real. That it was just another impulse. Saguru was a beautiful creature after all. Captivating and enchanting. Who _wouldn’t_ want him?

“Kaito?”

And that voice. Can’t forget about that amazing siren-esque voice.

“Yes?” Kaito asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Are you ok?” his angel asked.

“Fine,” Kaito smiled, appreciating the way Saguru’s skin glittered and then shined when Saguru passed through another beam of sunlight.

Saguru frowned and even then the half-Brit looked gorgeous. Gods… Kaito really was smitten.

“Don’t lie to me Kaito,” Saguru said softly. “I know something is wrong. Tell me. I can’t help you if you don’t let me know what’s bothering you.”

Right… Saguru had some truth sensing power didn’t he?

Saguru approached him and Kaito couldn’t help ducking his head down in shame and embarrassment.

“Kaito?” Saguru whispered softly, cupping the side of Kaito’s face.

Kaito looked up at him, opened his mouth to say something but it just snapped shut again.

“…I could read you if you don’t want to say it,” Saguru suggested gently.

Kaito stiffened slightly. Read him? Did he really want Saguru to see what was going on in his head?

“I won’t do it if you don’t want me to, baka,” Saguru snorted softly, tapping their foreheads together and started to pull back, but Kaito stopped him, holding Saguru’s hand in place on his cheek.

“It’s fine,” Kaito whispered. “Go ahead.”

Saguru stared at him for a long while before closing his eyes. Kaito could feel a gentle pressure in his head and knew that the sensation had to be Saguru searching through his mind for what he wanted to know. A minute later Saguru’s eyes fluttered open again and Kaito looked down, unable to meet his gaze.

“Oh Kaito,” he heard Saguru sigh and for a moment he felt a pain in his chest. If Kaito’s heart were still working, it would be clenching tight.

“Kaito, look at me.”

Kaito didn’t want to but after hesitantly looking up, his eyes met Saguru’s and he was caught off guard by the warmth in those golden irises.

“It’s perfectly normal to feel overwhelmed during your first year as a vampire,” Saguru murmured, rubbing his thumb gently against Kaito’s cheek. “Everything is still so new to you. You’re rediscovering things and experiencing them in ways that you’ve never been able to with your dull human senses. Everything that you’ve ever felt before has been amplified a hundred fold. It’s not uncommon to discover feelings that you were never aware that you had. And as for your impulses… they don’t affect your feelings. If anything, it’s your feelings that drive your impulses, not the other way around.”

Kaito let out a breath and leaned forward into Saguru’s accepting embrace.

“I’m starting to have feelings for you,” he admitted.

“I know,” Saguru chuckled, holding Kaito close. “I saw.”

“You’re supposed to tell me how you feel back, jerk,” Kaito growled.

Saguru laughed and Kaito savored the light and carefree sound.

“Kaito, I have cared for you since you were an infant. I have always had feelings for you,” Saguru told him. “Maybe not in the romantic sense, but I have always loved you in some way. You are still such a child in so many ways, but now that we are the same, now that I know how you feel… Kaito, I wouldn’t have let you kiss me so many times if I believed that I was incapable of feeling the same as you do now. You really did grow up to be a handsome young man. How could I not fall for you?”

Kaito’s heart swelled with relief and the next thing he knew he had Saguru pinned to the nearest tree and was kissing him. What was even better was that Saguru was kissing back with equal hunger and passion. Kaito pressed against him even more and sent them crashing through the tree and onto the ground. His hands slipped under bothersome clothes and quested over smooth flesh.

“Not here,” Saguru gasped, jumping to his feet. “We’ll level the forest otherwise and I do not want to do… _that_ on the forest floor.”

“Where then?” Kaito growled, grabbing Saguru, holding him close.

“Umm…” Saguru panted, eyes closing in concentration. “…Clearing. There’s a meadow a couple miles north of here.”

Kaito grunted and reluctantly released Saguru. The blond took off the moment he was free and Kaito followed right on his heels. They crashed through the forest, startling and scaring away all the wildlife in the vicinity until they charged out into a wide-open meadow high up in the mountains. Their skin lit up in the sunlight, shining so brilliantly that it derailed Kaito’s horny desires momentarily as he stared at Saguru in awe as his companion turned to face him with an equally bright smile.

“Much better,” the blond grinned, face tilted up towards the clear blue sky as a sweet and fresh smelling breeze blew around them, clearing away the musky damp smells of the forest.

“Oh yes,” Kaito purred, stalking forward until he was chest to chest with the other teen vampire. “Much better.”

“Before we get too carried away,” Saguru chuckled, “don’t you think we should get rid of our clothes? I’d hate for them to get ruined and torn away in the throws of passion. We only have what we’re wearing after all and I don’t fancy streaking stark naked out of the country into Russia and North America.”

Kaito smiled sheepishly. When Saguru put it like that…

Then Saguru started to strip, pulling his cream colored shirt over his head and off his arms excruciatingly slow – normal human speed – before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, sliding his boxers down with them. It had taken Saguru two whole minutes to finish stripping out of his clothes and fold them before setting them aside on a rock at the edge of the clearing. Then he gave Kaito a wicked smile as he leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

“Aren’t you going to take your clothes off too or do you want me to do it for you?”

Kaito shivered and didn’t trust his own resolve at the moment. He was sure to tear his clothes in his haste. Then he felt hands on his hips and a light tug on his shirt before the material was lifted up, bunching up the further it was raised. Kaito looked into Saguru’s eyes and felt his legs shake. Those golden orbs burned with desire and seemed to pin him where he stood. He lifted his arms complacently, eyes shielded from Saguru’s for only two-fifths of a second before they were ensnared again. He felt Saguru’s hands brush over his now bare shoulders, down his chest and sides before settling at his waist, toying with the waistband of his pants. The button was undone and the zipper was unzipped within milliseconds and then Saguru started to crouch, pulling Kaito’s pants and boxers down as he lowered himself to the ground, eyes never leaving Kaito’s, even as he nudged Kaito to lift his feet enough to remove the bothersome material from around his ankles.

Saguru then pointedly folded Kaito’s clothes and set them down on top of his own before slowly backing away, further entering the meadow. When he was in the middle of the clearing he made a “come hither” gesture with his hand and Kaito bolted forward, their bodies colliding with a thunderous crack. Not expecting to hear that sort of sound, Kaito looked down fearfully, afraid that he’d hurt Saguru in his haste and began searching Saguru’s body over for any damage. He felt Saguru’s body trembling beneath his, but before he could worry or panic, Saguru burst into a fit of laughter that echoed around the meadow like joyous church bells. Beyond confused, Kaito looked down at the blond in bewilderment. Saguru smiled up at him before flipping them over so that he was on top.

“I’m fine,” he chuckled, giving Kaito a chaste kiss. “But how about I be the one in control? Less likely for things to go wrong that way.”

Kaito sighed, but nodded, wrapping his arms loosely around Saguru’s waist and giving Saguru his best sheepish “I’ll be good” face.

“A challenge for you,” Saguru whispered, lips ghosting teasingly against his ear. “Try not to move.”

Kaito groaned, but nodded. He didn’t want to hurt Saguru after all, so he’d give up control… this time at least. He lowered his hands to his sides and became still.

He could feel Saguru’s smirk against his skin as the blond kissed and nipped down the side of his neck and along his collarbone. Then he felt the lightest of touches as lips and fingers ghosted over his chest, pausing to nip and lick and pinch at random intervals at random spots along his torso. Kaito groaned, forcing his body to lock down and prevent movement. He couldn’t hold back a gasp though and twitched slightly when Saguru’s mouth suddenly covered one of his nipples and a hand tweaked and massaged the other. He shuddered and moaned as that amazing mouth and those hands teased him until both nipples were pert. Saguru slid down the length of Kaito’s body with more kisses and feather light touches until he reached Kaito’s belly button. He flicked that talented tongue in, out and around the tiny hole and massaged Kaito’s abs with his hands. Kaito shivered and tried to stop the string of moans and other sounds that began to slip out of his mouth. He could feel the other teen’s smirk against his skin, the bastard.

Saguru’s mouth and hands then traveled even lower and Kaito couldn’t hold back a deep low moan as that tongue ran down the length of his lower member to the head. He was surprised to realize that it was hard and aching as one of Saguru’s hands wrapped around it and gave it a light squeeze. Kaito gasped and found his hips bucking up, only to be slammed back down to the ground by Saguru’s other hand.

“How…?” Kaito groaned, hands digging into the grass and dirt beneath him.

Didn’t a human’s body crystallize and freeze, preserving itself in a stone-like manner after becoming a vampire? Didn’t all organs cease functioning? If so, how could he have an erection?

“A human’s vital organs like the heart and lungs may stop functioning when they become a vampire, but some bodily functions like the production of saliva and – in this case – sperm still work, so some of the body’s chemical reactions can still happen. Like your erection,” Saguru purred, giving said member a sharp jerk that caused Kaito to gasp and writhe beneath him. “And you know what that means, don’t you, Kaito? If you can have an erection… you can orgasm.”

Kaito let out a high-pitched keen as he felt Saguru’s mouth engulf his lower member and started to suck him off. He began to squirm even though he tried to stay still, hands fisting into the grass and tearing up the ground, as moans, whines, and all sorts of sounds came bubbling up and spilled out from between his lips. One of Saguru’s hands still pinned him down while the other was fondling his balls, caressing his inner thigh, and massaging the back of his leg in a repeating cycle that was driving him mad while a strange warm sensation grew in his gut.

“S-Sa! Ah! Saguru!” Kaito wailed, before a burst of intense pleasure crashed over his body, and stole the air from his lungs. He could feel himself come, body shuddering in Saguru’s hold as that mouth continued to suck and lap and nip at his member until the orgasm subsided.

Kaito’s brain seemed to have short circuited because he was having a bit of trouble at the moment getting his lungs to take air back in so that he could speak again and form words, but he marveled over the fact that he wasn’t tired and didn’t even feel drained. He was ready for another round in fact, which is why he whined in protest when Saguru removed his mouth from Kaito’s now not-as-hard member.

“My,” Saguru purred, moving up to whisper in his ear. “You were so sensitive and had such an intense orgasm. I wonder if it’s a side effect of being a newborn vampire. Everything is still so new to you. Every touch,” a caress along Kaito’s inner thigh, “every sound,” Saguru’s musical voice rolling in a soft cadence in Kaito’s ear, “every smell,” Saguru’s sweet and spicy scent filling his nose with the sharp scent of what he assumed was his own cum, “every sight,” Saguru’s golden hair lit up like a halo, skin glowing and glittering brighter than any jewel, “and every taste,” a chaste kiss tasting of a thick salty filmy tang with a hint of blood from the morning’s hunt, “is amplified. It must feel like you’re drowning in every new sensation.”

Kaito groaned, dragging Saguru’s face up to his own for a hard kiss. He didn’t care about the science and the reasons behind it all. All he wanted was Saguru and to explore every new sensation that washed over him. He rolled them over and pinned Saguru to the ground beneath him.

“Kaito!” Saguru gasped. “Easy there, love.”

Kaito’s hold loosened, but did not release him. Kaito licked and nipped everywhere he could reach on Saguru’s body in their current position. Kissing those soft lips, teasing those ears, nibbling along that jaw, neck, and the collarbones. Saguru shivered beneath him, arms clutching at his shoulders.

“Gentle, Kaito, gentle,” the blond breathily moaned like a mantra. “Gentle…”

Kaito finally calmed down out of his hormonal orgasm-driven frenzy and pulled back enough to look over Saguru. He winced when he noticed that some of his “nips” had been hard enough to crack Saguru’s skin. He licked and kissed at those spots apologetically until they faded away. He nuzzled the side of Saguru’s face until Saguru brought him back up for a long, slow and lazy kiss. Kaito lowered his body down onto Saguru’s and wrapped himself around the blond, groaning as their lower members pressed together. Saguru moaned and bucked his hips up. Kaito growled, and ground back down, getting Saguru to gasp and clutch at him tightly. And just like that, it was as if a switch had been thrown. Their movements became erratic and animalistic as they ground against each other. Hands grasped and clutched for purchase against smooth skin. Growls tore their way out of throats between moans until Saguru let out a gasp of pain that was quickly preceded by a loud crack. Saguru whimpered and Kaito jerked back as if electrified.

He had Saguru well and truly pinned beneath him as he forced himself to come back out of his lust driven impulses. Saguru growled before it faded into mewling, hips jerking up to meet with Kaito’s and hands reached up to pull him back down, but Kaito held the other teen vampire in place. His eyes were fixed on the rather long deep crack that ran along the length of Saguru’s right side and spider-webbed across the right side of the stomach. As he was watching it slowly seal itself back up, Kaito swallowed hard, breathing deeply through his mouth so that he wouldn’t be distracted by the heavily aroused scents rolling off of the both of them.

He’d hurt Saguru. _Really_ hurt Saguru. He’d been gripping Saguru’s side to maintain a better hold on the blond. That friction, Saguru’s beautiful tenor rumbling in his ear, the delicious slide of skin, Saguru’s scent flooding his senses, feeling Saguru’s hands massage, scratch, caress, and grope all over his body… All of those sensations had consumed him so completely that he’d lost control of his strength for just one moment. Gods… He was only just now beginning to fully realize how strong he was and how fragile Saguru could be while in his grasp.

“Kaito?”

Kaito pulled his eyes away from the almost healed crack in Saguru’s side and up to Saguru’s face. The blond’s eyes were clear of the pleasure filled hazed that had clouded them only moments ago. One of Saguru’s hands pulled lightly in his grip so he let it go. Saguru reached up and held the side of Kaito’s face, rubbing his thumb against Kaito’s cheek in soothing circular motions. Kaito felt a small prodding in his mind. Saguru was reading him again.

“Oh, Kaito,” Saguru sighed, sliding his arm around Kaito’s neck and began to pull him down.

Kaito resisted for a moment, but then allowed it, carefully lowering his body back down on top of Saguru’s, a part of his mind gleefully enjoying the feel of Saguru’s smooth flesh sliding against his. Saguru pulled him into a kiss, pulling his other hand free from Kaito’s now slack grip, hugging Kaito to him, rubbing smoothing circles into his skin as they roamed his back. Saguru pulled away from Kaito’s lips and began to shower that sorrowful face with kisses, lingering over eyes, caressing the jaw line, and lightly nipping the tip of Kaito’s nose; kissing, nipping, licking every part of Kaito’s face that he could reach in his current position.

Kaito moaned as Saguru continued to shower him with affection, feeling guilty for harming Saguru and for the fact that Saguru felt the need to comfort him.

“Stop thinking about it,” Saguru growled.

“But I hurt you,” Kaito whimpered.

“And I could hurt you right back if I wanted to,” Saguru snarled, flipping their positions so that he was hovering over Kaito. “You may be stronger, but I am strong enough to dish it back.”

To make his point, Saguru bit into the side of Kaito’s neck _hard_. Kaito gasped, wincing, wriggling under Saguru as he heard a crack and felt a painful jarring sensation. Then behind his eyelids he could see himself lying beneath Saguru with a jagged crack that slashed across his throat beneath his Adam’s apple. The image was gone as quickly as it’d been shown to him and now he could feel Saguru’s tongue licking the wound. He could feel a tingling sensation on the spot and felt how the skin seemed to stitch itself back together until all that he could feel was Saguru’s tongue and mouth moving over smooth seamless flesh.

“You’re not the only one who needs to keep their strength in check,” Saguru purred, nuzzling the side of Kaito’s face. “You’re young now, but you’ll learn control. We’ll just start with baby steps. Once your newborn year is over, it’ll be easier. We’ll be on a more level playing field strength wise. I won’t be so breakable, but even as we are now, I’m still more durable than you’re giving me credit for.”

“But…” Kaito started, but Saguru pinned him down again with a hand wrapped around his throat.

Kaito’s eyes flew open wide, scared by the angry glint in the blond’s gaze, yet at the same time turned on by the sudden show of power.

“It. Is. Nothing,” Saguru hissed in his face. “In 360 years I have been with my fair share of partners and I’ve marked and been marked up by some of them pretty badly while in the throws of passion. Cracks are nothing to worry about. Sure, they can hurt and are scary to look at in the aftermath and some of the particularly bad ones take longer to seal back up again, but it’s nothing that a good hunt won’t fix. So long as you don’t rip my arm off we’ll be fine.”

Before Kaito could say anything in response, Saguru’s lips were back on his, ravishing, devouring him, hips grinding down into him, and Kaito’s mind was gone again. With a growl he griped Saguru’s hips and pulled them down to meet with his own upward thrusts. Saguru hissed but didn’t stop their actions until he forced Kaito to stop moving. They were both panting hard even though they didn’t need the air, but such an act was an instinctive reflex.

“So,” Kaito huffed, mind reeling from the new high, “just how many other “partners” have you had?”

He didn’t like the idea that Saguru had done this before with others. Saguru was _his_ now damn it all.

“I may be refined and reserved but I am by no means repressed,” Saguru snorted. “If you’d lived for as long as I have alone, you’d be starved for a little companionship as well. But in all my years I’ve only shagged with four others. Three women and one man and all four of them were one night stands, if you must know.”

Kaito bit back a harsh remark. He had to remember just how old Saguru was, and the blond did make a fair point. Considering Saguru’s newly revealed age, Kaito was actually surprised that the number of previous sex partners wasn’t larger.

“But you _have_ slept with a _man_ before?” Kaito frowned.

“Once, as an experiment,” Saguru mused. “It was about thirty-forty years ago. I learned a lot of interesting things from that one night with him though.”

“Such as?” Kaito drawled, still a little irked.

“Tell me, Kaito,” Saguru purred, leaning over the brunet so that his lips hovered teasingly next to Kaito’s ear. “Did you die a virgin?”

Kaito froze and just knew that if he were still human he’d be blushing so badly his whole body would be red.

“Y…Yes,” he muttered.

“So did I,” Saguru’s grin widened. “And do you know what my one-time gay fling taught me?”

“What?” Kaito asked.

“Well,” Saguru mused, pulling back away from Kaito and sat on top of him, straddling his waist. “You know how all those stupid movies, books and porn videos mention how tight virgins are when they are penetrated for the first time?”

Kaito’s unnecessary, but still relevant breathing sped up upon hearing those words and felt Saguru take hold of his member once again and began to stroke it softly, coaxing it back into a throbbing hard-on.

“With my one-time male partner I bottomed for the first time in my few sexual experiences since I had no idea what I was doing and it was my first time having sex with another male,” Saguru continued, leaning forward again to hover over Kaito with his hand still stroking Kaito’s dick. “Do you know what I realized?”

“What?” Kaito breathed, trembling, his insides turning to goo.

“That _vampire_ virgins…”

Saguru slammed back, impaling himself on Kaito’s hard cock all the way to the hilt. Kaito gasped, arching up into that… that… unbelievable, incredible, mind fucking blowing…

“Are _impossibly_ tight,” Saguru finished, groaning into Kaito’s ear.

Kaito moaned, gasping, clutching Saguru as close to him as possible as his mind reeled with how _tight_ it was inside his lover. He felt how Saguru’s inner muscles clamped down all around his member on all sides, squeezing around him to the max, but still he pulled Saguru closer, going deeper into him. And amazingly there was no pain. Only pleasure. Then again, they were both vampires. Why should they feel that sort of pain?

“Imagine Kaito,” Saguru purred, apparently recovered from being filled by Kaito so quickly and abruptly. “I will _always_ be like this. _You_ will always be like this whenever I enter you. Virgins no matter how many times we fuck. We’ll never loosen up, never adjust, staying so perfectly _tight_.”

Kaito let out a loud moan as that heavily accented musical voice ensnared him with those provocative words. Oh, but then Saguru ground himself down, pushing Kaito flat onto his back before pulling back and away slowly off Kaito’s dick until only the tip was still inside him. Kaito whimpered, missing the tightness that had consumed him. He tried to buck his hips up, but Saguru slammed them back to the ground before impaling himself on Kaito again. The tightness was back and just as consuming as it had been before. Saguru continued to ride Kaito, but each pass was gradually much slower than the last.

Kaito was mewling pathetically, hips twitching in Saguru’s grasp, but were never released. Kaito was so lost to the want and need that he didn’t even realize or maybe had even forgotten that he could simply over power the blond. Finally Saguru ceased moving altogether hovering with only the tip of Kaito’s member still inside him, watching as the younger partner writhed and moaned wantonly, desperately, hips straining in Saguru’s hold.

“Saguru… please,” Kaito practically sobbed. “MOVE. Please _._ ”

“You want more?” Saguru’s musical voice called to Kaito like a siren and being just all the more seductive.

Kaito nodded, staring up at his lover with pleading, burning eyes. Hunger and lust just brewing beneath the surface.

“Then by all means,” Saguru purred, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. “ _Fuck_ me. Hard.”

Kaito’s mewling keening quickly transformed into a possessive snarling growl as he surged forward like a beast finally let out of it’s cage to play. He easily over powered Saguru, forcing the blond onto his back before he started thrusting into him hard and fast. Hips thrusting like pistons, grinding into that impossible heat and tightness. Saguru moaned, groaning louder and louder as Kaito pounded mercilessly into him, motions jerky and erratic until on one thrust Saguru screamed his name loud enough it made all the birds in a 5-mile radius take to the sky. Kaito snapped out of his lust driven rage, and was about to stop when on the next thrust Saguru ground up to meet him halfway, their hips smacking loudly together and sounding like the thunder of two heavy rocks colliding.

“KAITO! AH! THERE!” Saguru screamed, clutching him closer as he continued to ground up to meet Kaito thrust for thrust.

Then Kaito realized what had just happened. He hadn’t hurt Saguru again. No, he’d just hit Saguru’s _prostate_. Experimentally Kaito thrust down hard when Saguru raised his hips. Saguru screamed again, eyes glazed with lust and pleasure, skin shining radiantly in the sunlight… Kaito had never seen the blond look more beautiful than he did now while in the throws of passion, naked beneath his own nude form while Kaito pounded into him. And what made Kaito feel absolutely giddy was that Saguru only looked like that because of _him_. Kaito was the one that made Saguru feel this way. It was his name that the blond was screaming. And when Saguru suddenly gasped, back arcing elegantly off the ground, with every fiber of his being trembling, those already impossibly tight muscles clamped down even harder around his member as Saguru came, cum jetting out, splashing against both of their stomachs. Kaito was mesmerized. Saguru shuddered beneath him, eyes hooded and dark, hands clutching Kaito’s forearms as his powerful orgasm shook him to his core. It was enough for Kaito to come undone as well, thrusting into his lover’s now pliant body one last time as deep as he could go and came hard, trembling over his Saguru… His _mate_. Saguru was _his_ and no one else’s.

He felt a hand come up to hold the back of his neck and was pulled down. Kaito made a sound of contentment as he pressed himself against Saguru’s body, vaguely aware that he was still buried deep inside his lover. He met Saguru’s lips in a long lazy kiss. Neither of them were tired, but they were choosing to simply lie there basking in the afterglow of sex without any pain what so ever. If they had been human, both would surely be sore and hurting beyond belief.

“Wow,” he heard Saguru breath when Kaito pulled back from the kiss.

Just that one word had Kaito’s spirit soaring with pride. Saguru began to deliver feather light kisses along his collarbone, neck, and face.

“Wow,” the blond said again as he pulled Kaito back down for another kiss, this one passionate, loving, and simply sweet.

Kaito wrapped his arms around Saguru, holding the blond as close as possible. He didn’t want to move. Didn’t want this moment of pure bliss to end. But like all good things, it had to. Saguru nudged him to move, so he did, moving back to sit up and slowly pulled out of Saguru, whimpering when he left that tight warm hole. Saguru made a disappointed sound of his own but sat up and quickly got to his feet. The blond looked around for a moment then laughed. Confused, Kaito also looked around and made an embarrassed sound in the back of his throat. They were now standing in a three-foot deep crater and the grass was all torn up around them.

“You literally fucked me into the ground,” Saguru laughed, wrapping his arms around Kaito’s waist and nuzzled the side of Kaito’s face.

Kaito groaned before turning his face away from Saguru’s nuzzling and buried it into the side of his lover’s neck. Saguru’s arms wrapped around him even more, body vibrating with laughter.

“For the record,” Saguru murmured in his ear. “I have _never_ made love with anyone that intensely before. And that was only your first time. _Our_ first time.”

Kaito felt another wave of pride flow over him, hearing that. He pulled back and smirked, getting a dazzling smile in return. It was sunset now, and the reds and oranges in the sky blended with the glow of their shining skin, making the moment so magical and perfect, Kaito found himself content to stand there wrapped in Saguru’s embrace.

“We’d better clean up and get going again,” Saguru sighed, pulling away and starting towards their clothes, but the blond’s hand snagged hold of Kaito’s and pulled the slightly smaller brunet along behind him.

A couple seconds later the two of them were at a stream washing the dirt, grass and cum off of each other before getting back into their clothes and heading out for a quick hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all I have for now. Hope you enjoyed it. This sex scene was actually the first sex piece that I've ever written (my other smutty fics were actually written after this one), so I hope that it was alright. Let me know how I did in a comment! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> OK, how many of you noticed all the stuff I took and paraphrased from Bella's turning chapter in Breaking Dawn? Well expect to see more of that in the next couple of chapters if not the entire fic. I only have roughly 4-5 chapters written so far, but I'll do my best at uploading them soon if this fic gets enough attention. :) I hope you enjoyed reading this! please leave a comment below to tell me what you think and if I should continue writing this or not. :)


End file.
